<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You do you by Shoot_and_run</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23785399">You do you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoot_and_run/pseuds/Shoot_and_run'>Shoot_and_run</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Gentlemen (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Explicit Language, F/M, Humor, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:40:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22,753</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23785399</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoot_and_run/pseuds/Shoot_and_run</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Карапузы любят Тренера. Тренер любит Карапузов. И, кажется, немного любит мистера Рэймонда Смита.<br/>По Смиту данных нет, поэтому парни разрабатывают отличный план, чтобы помочь бате стать немного счастливее.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Coach/Raymond Smith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>184</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>***</p><p> </p><p>Багзи был негласным лидером. И хотя поначалу это строилось на том, что он был тупо здоровее и мощнее любого из Карапузов, сейчас парни уважали его за уже совсем другие черты. Багзи был верным другом, надёжным тылом. А еще Багзи был мозгом.<br/>Поэтому если он звонил в три ночи и резким голосом просил принести свои жопы в зал, то все срывались и несли.<br/>Вот и сейчас пятерка устроилась на ринге, недоумённо переглядываясь.<br/>— Мужики, у нас большая проблема, — наконец начал Багзи, показав фак широко зевающему Прайм Тайму. — Здоровенная. И я думаю, что все понимают, о чём я.<br/>— Чё? — опять зевнул Прайм Тайм, заработав леща от Подбородка. — Чел, какого хера?<br/>— Именно с херами у нас и проблема! Вернее — с одним конкретным, — сурово продолжил Багзи. — У нас проблема с Рэймондом Смитом, мужики.<br/>Карапузы заволновались, Призрак стянул кепку и потёр затылок.<br/>— И чё ты предлагаешь? Ну вот чё ты предлагаешь?! Я вот ничё не знаю, чё предложить, — покачал головой Прайм Тайм.<br/>— Ну так и заткнись нахер, пусть говорят те, у кого есть чё! — протянул Эрни. — Ля, ребят, надо правда чот делать. Тренер сам на себя не похож. Он переживает. Ходит весь, как будто кому денег должен.<br/>— Он пропустил вчера тренировку. Эт када ваще такое было, — покивал Подбородок.<br/>Все опять замолчали.<br/>— Да все уже видели, как он на Смита зыркает.<br/>— Не, реально, а делать-то чё? — опять ожил Прайм Тайм. Ловко увернулся от Подбородка и перекатом ушел в центр ринга. Вскочил на ноги и начал прыгать, словно на разминке. — Я вот чёт не думаю, что мы такие приходим к мистеру Смиту и такие ему "слыш, э, пидор, оставь нашего тренера в покое». Да он нам всем колени прострелит.<br/>— И ладно, если колени, — сурово отозвался Эрни. — Так-то я видел, что он своей пушкой делать умеет.<br/>— Да все, блять видели, мне неделю кошмары снились, — фыркнул Багзи. — Я чот думал он типа… такой джентльмен.<br/>— А он нихера.<br/>— А он нихера.<br/>В воцарившейся тишине был слышен только скрип подошв Прайм Тайма.<br/>— Костюмчик этот. Галстук, рубашка, сука, на пуговках. Очечки эти, — принялся перечислять Прайм Тайм, в силу цыганской натуры любивший всё красивое и стильное. — Как моделька из рекламы Бугатти. Пальто ценой как весь наш блок нахуй.<br/>— А под пальто УЗИ, — мрачно дополнил образ гангстера Эрни. — Я у него гранату видел.<br/>— Да ты гонишь!<br/>— Бля буду, перевязка позавчера была.<br/>— А ты как к нему под пальто пролез? Он же в нем даже спит, наверное!<br/>— Да он УЗИ выхватил, я и увидел. И нож на поясе.<br/>Карапузы окончательно помрачнели.<br/>— Такого не получится заставить перестать ходить сюда, — наконец проговорил Подбородок. — Мы его не можем завалить. Не можем уговорить. Ничего не можем.<br/>— Чё делать? — ввернул свою короночку Прайм Тайм и вдруг замер.<br/> — Да ты зае… — начал было Багзи, но осёкся. — Чё?<br/>— Пажжи… пажжи…<br/>Лицо Прайм Тайма выдавало такую сложную мыслительную работу, что все невольно притихли, боясь спугнуть момент.<br/>— Мужики… — медленно начал Прайм Тайм, словно боясь потерять мысль. — Мужики… а может, мы сначала… Ну реально, может мы сначала узнаем… ну типа… а вдруг мистер Смит и сам не против, а?<br/>Багзи отмер первым и недоверчиво хмыкнул.<br/>— Типа этот напидореный гангста не против выебать нашего Тренера?<br/>— А чой-то он?!<br/>— Да! Может, это Тренер его!<br/>— Да!<br/>Карапузы внезапно поделились на два лагеря и переглянулись.<br/>— Бля, а кто кого? — задумался Эрни.<br/>Багзи закашлялся, подавившись внезапно набежавшей слюной.<br/>— А эт ваще не наше дело. Так, слуште… а давайте, правда… присмотримся к Смиту. Мошт, он из этих.<br/>— А если и да? Если Тренер ему не нравится? Ведь если б нравился, он бы уже того? Наш Тренер кошерный мужик! Да его кто угодно того!<br/>Эрни и Подбородок переглянулись.<br/>— Слушай, а вдруг мы гоним? Так-то у Тренера бывшая без яиц и члена.<br/>— Ну так-то вкусы меняются по жизни. Я вот тоже раньше бейглы не любил, а щас да, — поделился Прайм Тайм.<br/>— Ч-о-о-о ты там полюбил?<br/>— Бейглы и члены — эт ваще разные вещи!<br/>— В бейгл как раз проходит член!<br/>— Ну если как твой, то да. Он и в кольцо пройдет.<br/>— Слышь, Эрни, завали.<br/>— Заставь меня!<br/>— Щас мой член войдет в твой рот!<br/>— Я щас не понял.<br/>Карапузы, уже принявшиеся вставать, чтобы начать разборки по-взрослому, замерли. У ринга стоял Тренер, сложив руки на груди, и выглядел очень внушительно.<br/>— Я сказал, я не понял. Что за собрание любителей трахать бейглы?! А тебя, Прайм Тайм я не осуждаю. Хочешь сунуть свой член в рот Эрни — пожалуйста. Но сначала спроси согласия. Если будет «нет» — берешь бейгл и уходишь в ночь. Всё понятно?<br/>— Да, Тренер, — хором отозвались Карапузы.<br/>— Итак, почему вы тут митингуете в четыре утра?<br/>— Переживаем, — неожиданно вскинул подбородок Багзи, подходя к канатам и опираясь на них предплечьями. — Завтра опять припрется мистер Смит забрать документы, которые мы для него стибрили. Он как долго еще будет сюда таскаться?<br/>— Не понял претензии, — хмуро заявил Тренер, подходя ближе.<br/>— Может, уже вы к нему сгоняете? — предложил Багзи, старательно удерживая лицо. — Чтобы этот богатенький гандон не думал, что может заявляться к нам домой когда ему угодно. Вы тоже можете, если хотите.<br/>— Я его сюда приглашал, а он меня нет, — удивленно протянул Тренер. — Ребят, вы чё несете? Еще я к поехавшему гангсте домой не катался, ага.<br/>Карапузы заволновались.<br/>— Но Тренер…<br/>— Раз уж встали, приперлись и в форме, начнем тренировку, — отрезал тот. — Разбились по парам. Подбородок нагружает тренажеры.<br/>— Но Тренер!..<br/>— Быстр-р-р-ро! — рявкнул тот и сердито пошел в сторону кабинета.<br/>— Не, Смит точно ему зашёл, — как-то подозрительно печально заметил Эрни. — Мошт, он и по бабам тоже, но этот Рэймонд точно ему запал в душу. Все ж видели, как он на него смотрел вчера.<br/>— Ага, караулил, чтобы не подстрелили, — покивал Багзи.<br/>— Дал почти подстрелить себя.<br/>— Угу.<br/>Подбородок почесал нос.<br/>— Так, ну если подумать, то этот Смит тоже какого-то хера сам сюда постоянно таскается, вместо того чтобы присылать одного из своих мордоворотов. Чё бля, есть какая-то пипецкая необходимость самому это делать?<br/>Прайм Тайм постучал себя пальцем по лбу.<br/>— Говорю вам, мужики, надо прочекать этого Смита. Может… может, им типа надо просто помочь.<br/>— Себе помоги.<br/>— Да не, ну ты прикинь — они же два таких прям… самца! — Прайм Тайм даже перестал прыгать и развел руки, словно показывая размер. — Типа две альфы. И тут на свиданку не позовешь, цветуёк не подаришь, конфеткой не отделаешься.<br/>— Как ваще такие мужики флиртуют?<br/>— Смит может подарить Тренеру свою гранату.<br/>— Ну или там руку нашему арендатору сломать, чтобы долг списать.<br/>— Мошт, сводить в бар и нахреначиться?<br/>Варианты посыпались как из рога изобилия. Багзи был очень горд своим — свозить тренера на побережье. Тренер любил море и любил слякотно-дождливую погоду. Если бы эти два фактора совпали, он был бы весьма доволен.<br/>— Так! — решил резюмировать Эрни. — Первое — нам надо узнать, из этих ли Смит. Второе — если да, то нравится ли ему Тренер. Хотя как не может, бля.<br/>— А если из этих, но всё же не нравится? — поинтересовался Подбородок, уже взявшийся за намотку.<br/>— По проблеме за раз, — оборвал его Багзи. — Пошли тренироваться.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>— Я погуглил, — сурово прошептал Багзи в ухо Призраку. — Пять признаков того, что мужик гей.<br/>— И чо там?<br/>— Взгляд с поволокой.<br/>— Эт чо?<br/>— Я не нашел, нагуглилась ток проволока. Но, наверное, манящий, чот типа.<br/>Парни обернулись, пронаблюдав, как Рэймонд, чуть склонив голову, беседует с русским осведомителем. При виде его вежливой улыбки манило только одно — возможность нырнуть в канал и брассом направиться в сторону Франции.<br/>— Это точно мимо, — был вынужден признать Багзи.<br/>Призрак перехватил биту, переступая ногами. Ступни в кроссовках уже просто задубели от холода. А ведь Тренер говорил надеть нормальные ботинки, прежде чем выезжать на задание со Смитом. <br/>— Чё ещё?<br/>— Ухоженный внешний вид, включающий в себя маникюр, педикюр и легкий макияж.<br/>— Ну по такому принципу половина герцогов Лондона тоже педрилы.<br/>— Вот именно. Я те грю, всё сходится. Правда, наш не красится.<br/>— Допустим… — пробормотал Призрак и неожиданно взорвался чихом. Потом еще раз.<br/>Вздрогнувший русский обернулся, Смит тоже смерил парочку внимательным взглядом. Багзи за каким-то хером улыбнулся в ответ и махнул рукой.<br/>Рэймонд нервировал его.<br/>— Третий? — швыркнул носом Призрак.<br/>— Нежность и ранимость, — убито признался Багзи.<br/>— Хотел бы я посмотреть на того, кто уронит Смита, - ещё раз чихнув, на этот раз успев закрыть рот рукой, Призрак зажмурился. — Какая ж стрёмная погода! Чот я, кажись, того.<br/>— А пятый - это страсть с искусству. Опера там хуёпера, мюзиклы, балет.<br/>— Балет?<br/>— Балет.<br/>— Поехали! — крикнул им с причала Смит, чуть кивнув головой.<br/>Парни со вздохами уставились себе под ноги. Кореша русского, связанные как салями на витрине, что-то активно заугукали.<br/>— Развяжем их?<br/>— Не-е-е, Смит добра не давал. Пусть радуются, что живы остались, несмотря на такую голимую засаду.<br/>Пленники завырывались активнее. Багзи пнул одного из них по ребрам напоследок и припустился к джипу Рэймонда. Они быстро загрузились, и шикарная тачка мягко тронулась. Призрак снова чихнул в себя, шмыгнув носом.<br/>— Простите, — пробормотал он, увидев, каким взглядом его наградил Смит в зеркало заднего вида.<br/>— Ты почему в кроссовках? — неожиданно спросил он.<br/>Багзи почему-то немного пугал этот голос. Низкий, с хрипотцой. Так разговаривали всякие мафиози в киношках. Такой голос абсолютно точно не мог сказать чего-то хорошего. Таким голосом говорили выходить из машины в поле и брать лопату из багажника.<br/>— Батя ботинки мои толкнул на прошлой неделе, — признался Призрак, получив пинок по лодыжке.<br/>Выдав многозначительное «м-м-м», Смит замолчал, выруливая на оживленную улицу. Спустя пару мгновений он подрегулировал отопление в салоне. Багзи едва это заметил, набираясь смелости.<br/>— Мистер Смит! — наконец не выдержал он. — А вы любите балет?<br/>— Балет? — удивился тот.<br/>— Балет. Ну там или оперу?<br/>— Терпеть не могу.<br/>— Ага.<br/>Переглянувшись, Карапузы окончательно приуныли. Отморозили жопы, Смит, судя по всему, не педик, батя продал ботинки.<br/>— Надо дальше гуглить, — вяло пробормотал Призрак, прикрывая глаза. — Вдруг чёнть нароем?<br/>— Типа у них есть специальные метки на груди? — неожиданно хмыкнул Багзи.<br/>О да, это бы облегчило процесс опознавания гейства мистера Смита.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>— Судя по журналу Мэри Клэр — геи обожают дорогие мус… кусус… мус-кус-ны-е ароматы, — по слогам проговорил Прайм Тайм, запихивая бейгл целиком в рот. — Му-фу-фу. Фу-фу.<br/>— Как пахнет мускус? — спросил у потолка Подбородок. — Эрни, ебать тя в сраку, сядь на ноги ровнее. Хуль ты подпрыгиваешь каждый раз?!<br/>Эрни, сопроводив свои перемещения красноречивыми жестами, плотнее навалился на ноги отжимающегося друга.<br/>— Как кус-кус?<br/>— Чё такое кус-кус?<br/>— Уксус?<br/>— Не, кус-кус.<br/>— Опять про жратву, — проговорил появляющийся у ринга Тренер. — Хотите на перерыв?<br/>— Тренер, а чем пахнет мускус? — тут же поинтересовался Прайм Тайм, справившись с пережёванной массой у себя во рту.<br/>— А те нахрена?<br/>— Ну чем?<br/>— Вообще-то, для всех по разному.<br/>— Ну как апельсин? Или жвачка? Как жареный стейк?<br/>Тренер внимательно уставился на прицепившегося к нему Эрни.<br/>— Это как запах пота, только приятный.<br/>— О как, — удивился Подбородок. — Сто пять… Пересядь выше, мать твою!<br/>— Идите на перекус, и я с вами, — махнул рукой Тренер. — И почему Багзи не отзвонился? Где они там застряли…<br/>Забормотав под нос что-то сердитое, он пошел к выходу, выцепляя из кармана мобильник.<br/>— От Смита никогда не пахнет потом, — подбил кредит Эрни, вздыхая. — Он пахнет как…<br/>— Чем-то таким… — попытался сформулировать Прайм Тайм.<br/>-… как кожаное сидение, — неожиданно выдал Подбородок, усаживаясь. — Так пахнут дорогущие машины у мистера Пирсона.<br/>Все трое переглянулись.<br/>— Бля, ну мимо, чё.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>— Мистер Смит? — Рэймонд оглянулся на Карапуза, продолжая идти вверх по холму. — А вы смотрели Хатико?<br/>На лице Смита отразилось полное непонимание, зачем, а главное - почему именно Багзи спрашивает такие вещи.<br/>— Смотрел.<br/>— А вы плакали в конце?<br/>Смит даже остановился, позволив парочке его догнать.<br/>— Что? — наконец спросил он, подходя на шаг ближе и прищуриваясь.<br/>И даже это действие выглядело зловеще. Багзи быстро облизал враз пересохшие губы.<br/>— Ну… Хати…<br/>— Я с первого раза понял, — прервал его Рэймонд своим низким вибрирующим голосом.<br/>Сука, какой же он все-таки стрёмный. И что Тренер в нем нашёл. Да от одного вида этих холодных глаз можно начать экстренно производить кирпичи в промышленных масштабах.<br/>— Я не понял, какого чёрта это интересует тебя. Ты хочешь позвать меня в кино?<br/>— Чт… Нет! — тут же отмер Багзи, выставляя вперед ладони.<br/>— В оперу? — продолжал наступать Смит.<br/>Он сощурился сильнее. Блять, Багзи показалось, или он потянулся к карману?!<br/>— Нет! С чего вы…<br/>— Шагай молча! — неожиданно отрезал Смит, разворачиваясь на каблуках и принимаясь взбираться быстрым шагом.<br/>Призрак приглушено чихнул ему вслед.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Кафешка Хэппи была почти пуста. Прайм Тайм молча наворачивал отбивную с горошком, Эрни без всякого аппетита цедил милкшейк, а Подбородок гонял по тарелке последний кусок яичницы.<br/>— Парни, я не понял, что за траур? — наконец поинтересовался Тренер, промакивая губы салфеткой. — Помер кто?<br/>В ответ ему прилетел синхронный вздох.<br/>— Так, — тут же собрался Тренер. — Сейчас же говорите, что вы сделали!<br/>— Тренер, ну ты чё!<br/>— В последний раз когда было «ничё», мне пришлось наниматься к гангстерам, чтобы ваши бошки не расфасовали по пакетам и не развезли по окраинам Честершира! Быстро сказали мне, что вы натворили!<br/>— Тренер, а у тебя баба есть? — спросил Подбородок, откладывая вилку.<br/>— Э, — крякнул тот, откидываясь на стуле. — Не понял щас.<br/>— Баба ну или мужик? — пришел на помощь другу Прайм Тайм.<br/>Тренер в обалдении уставился на три пары глаз, впившихся в него.<br/>— Вы чё, охренели? Вам какое дело?!<br/>— Мы занимаем много твоего времени, — проговорил Подбородок.<br/>— Ты постоянно в зале, — поддержал его Прайм Тайм.<br/>— Эт ваще не нормально для такого классного мужика, как ты, — завершил комбо Эрни.<br/>Тренер даже от стола отодвинулся, часто моргая за линзами очков. Парни выглядели странно взволнованными и… словно ждали какого-то ответа.<br/>— Парни… Я вас, конечно, люблю… — осторожно начал он, вцепившись пальцами в край столешницы. — Но как своих детей!<br/>Тройка переглянулась. И под судорожный кашель подавившегося Прайм Тайма расхохоталась на весь зал.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>— Пей.<br/>Призрак, сидящий как девица на чайной церемонии, сложив руки на коленях и даже боясь дышать в сторону пушистого ковра, неуверенно протянул руку, забирая у Смита горячую чашку. Багзи чувствовал себя меганеуютно, видя, как от его мокрых носков протянулась вереница влажных следов от двери в сад, через которую они зашли. Смит, легким пинком запихнув их обувь на какой-то непонятный поднос, отнес к камину и выставил там, скрипнув заглушкой. Пламя сразу зафырчало активнее.<br/>— У тебя двенадцать с половиной? — неожиданно спросил Смит, приглушая свет.<br/>Призрак послушно кивнул и неожиданно зажмурился от удовольствия. Глядя на него, Багзи подозрительно понюхал чай в своей кружке и осторожно пригубил.<br/>Хера.<br/>Чай бывает таким вкусным?<br/>— Ничего так, а? — с неожиданно приятной улыбкой спросил Смит, обходя журнальный столик и скрываясь в другой комнате. — Сейчас разогреются сэндвичи.<br/>— Он нас хочет покормить? — шёпотом спросил Призрак.<br/>— Похоже на то.<br/>— Ваще странно.<br/>— Ваще.<br/>— А зачем?<br/>— Хочет отравить?<br/>— Да пристрелил бы тогда.<br/>— Может, не хочет палиться?<br/>— А тела куда денет?!<br/>— Померь, — появившийся в проходе Рэймонд кинул на подушки рядом с Призраком черную коробку. — Они мне малы, а рука выкинуть не поднимается.<br/>Осторожно отставив тонкую чашку, Призрак открыл предложенное и вытащил пару простых черных ботинок. Однако пальцы подсказывали, что кожа самая что ни на есть натуральная. И даже шнурки выглядели так, будто стоили дороже всего Призрака в пересчёте на органы.<br/>— Это… наверное, очень недёшево, мистер Смит, — с сомнением протянул он. — Очень.<br/>— Ну вообще да, — легко пожал плечами тот. — Но однозначно на выброс. Сэндвичи. Быстро, они остынут, и их можно будет утилизировать вместе с обувью.<br/>Рассевшись за кухонным островком, они в уютном молчании принялись точить тарелку аппетитно выглядящих бутеров. Багзи ловил себя на мысли, что он, видимо, обкурился и забыл про это. А сейчас просто проживает приход. Потому, что мистер Смит с закатанными до локтей рукавами и даже, ёп твою, слегка растрёпанными волосами, сам сделал им пожрать. Налил чая. Обул в конце концов. Это вообще ни разу не норма.<br/>— А вы нас убьёте, да? — наконец спросил он, дожевав полоску бекона.<br/>Смит посмотрел на него поверх дымящейся чашки и моргнул. Так, как моргал только если был очень и очень не в духе, всей верхней частью лица.<br/>— Так, — поджал губы Рэймонд. — Я думал, мне показалось, но мне не показалось. Рассказывайте.<br/>— Что? — поинтересовался Призрак, утягивая последний сэндвич.<br/>— Всё.<br/> Голос у мистера Смита был спокойный. И взгляд, в общем-то, тоже. Багзи изо всех сил пытался понять, почему Рэймонд выглядит… дружелюбно. И правда ли это.<br/>— Ребята, — поторопил Смит. — Я хочу знать, какого чёрта тут творится. И почему вот уже третий день я краем глаза вижу одного из вас. Вы меня караулите? Охраняете? Следите?..<br/>Напарники замерли. Бля. Ну было оч тупо думать, что Смит не заметит их слежку.<br/>— Вопросы про оперу, кино. Вы вычисляете мой рабочий день? Мои маршруты? Кто вам запла…<br/>— Мы хотим знать, что вам нравится, — выпалил Багзи. Ему не хотелось умереть прежде, чем он возьмет звание чемпиона района. — Чтобы сделать выводы.<br/>Рэймонд помолчал пару мгновений. Призрак молча жевал.<br/>— Какие выводы и зачем? — наконец спросил он, поправляя очки.<br/>Жест был какой-то очень знакомый. Раньше Смит всегда сгибал указательный палец и чуть толкал оправу костяшкой на переносице, чтобы не задеть линзу. Теперь же его пальцы обхватили её снизу и сверху и одним движением подвинули выше по носу.<br/>Бля. Так делал Тренер. Вверх-вниз.<br/>Если он скажет, его убьет Тренер. Если не скажет — Смит.<br/>— Вы нам не нравитесь, — подал голос Призрак. — Но нам очень нравится Тренер.<br/>— А вы нравитесь ему, — убито завершил Багзи. — И мы хуй знает, что делать в такой ситуации. Ходит как пришибленный, страдает. Эт херово.<br/>В воцарившейся тишине негромко пыхтел камин, где-то в отдалении лаяла собака. Смит моргнул.<br/>— А ваш Тренер из этих что ли?<br/>— А вы?<br/>Багзи уставился на Смита, тот на него, продолжая улыбаться в чашку.<br/>— Допивайте, отвезу вас домой, — в конце концов проговорил он, выпрямляясь. — И ты, забирай ботинки. Серьёзно. Ну или кидай в камин и езжай в носках. Кроссовкам твоим все равно конец.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Тренер не понимал, что происходит с его пиздюками. Весь последний месяц они вели себя как наседки. Здоровые тупые наседки. Ходили за ним, постоянно спрашивали, чего подать, принести, заглядывали в глаза.<br/>Он и подумать не мог, что их, оказывается, заботит его половая жизнь. Вернее, её отсутствие, но об этом им точно не следовало знать. Проверив зал, обойдя все двери, он убедился в крепости роллет и поправил шарф на шее. Блядский мороз даже его заставил влезть в теплую куртку поверх любимой олимпийки.<br/>Взбив повыше отворот шарфа, он направился на выход, позвякивая ключами. На улице было так пронзительно холодно, что захотелось немедленно в тепло. Желательно под чей-нибудь тёплый бок. Но с этим в жизни Тренера все было тухло. А в последнее время ещё и печально-бесперспективно.<br/>Вздохнув в такт своим невесёлым мыслям, он справился с замком и зашагал в сторону дома. Когда на углу его нагнала тихо шуршащая шинами машина, он приготовился к очередным плохим новостям.<br/>— Вечер, — поприветствовал он Смита.<br/>Тот опустил стекло, и из салона потянуло каким-то то ли духами, то ли хрен пойми чем приятным. Чо там спрашивали пиздюки? Как пахнет мускус?..<br/>— Давай подвезу, — проговорил Смит, чуть наклонившись к рулю. — Мороз жуть.<br/>— Ага, — шмыгнул носом Тренер, у которого от волн тепла начали запотевать стёкла очков. — Но я лучше пешком, разомнусь.<br/>— Восемь кварталов, Тренер.<br/>Ну-да, ну-да, Смит знает, где он живёт. Всё, наверное, знает, кроме самого интересного. Тренер пожал плечами.<br/>— Серьезно, Рэй.<br/>— Да ничего не случилось, расслабься. Просто хочу тебя подвезти в такую холодину.<br/>— Мимо ехал?<br/>— Ага.<br/>Пришлось стащить очки с носа и вытереть об куртку.<br/>— У меня печка, — неожиданно театрально заявил Смит. — Я включу подогрев сидения, Тренер. Давай, прыгай.<br/>— Я тебе не девица, чтобы запрыгивать, — буркнул тот, чувствуя, как под полу куртки задувает ледяным порывом. Горячая сидушка была бы в кассу. Но это же придется ехать минут двадцать в теплом полумраке с Рэймондом по правую руку. <br/>Целых двадцать минут в тесном пространстве с Рэймондом.<br/>— Что?<br/>— Ничего.<br/>Тренер задержал дыхание и потянул на себя дверцу.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>— Охренеть, да это же наверное кожа единорога, или чо там такие парни, как Смит носят, — поражённо протянул Прайм Тайм. — Нечестно, я тоже хочу такие ботинки.<br/>— Он точно ему не отсасывал? — с сомнением переспросил Эрни, за что тут же получил перчаткой в лоб и, не удержав равновесия, навернулся с тренажёра. Из-за стены тут же застучали с грохотом и матами.<br/>Радостно гогочущий Призрак поднял руки вверх.<br/>— Я бы лучше на вашем месте думал, в какой стране теперь просить убежище, — мрачно заявил Багзи. — Мы сдали Тренера. Он нас выебет, если Смит это озвучит.<br/>— А в какой можно? — тут же поинтересовался Подбородок. — И по какому поводу?<br/>— Может, прикинемся политическими и рванем в…<br/>— Боюсь тебя разочаровать Эрни, но тогда нам дорога в Россию, потому что сдать мы сможем только того тупорылого Аслана-старшего. Хочешь в Россию, Эрни?<br/>— А чо, девчонки там шик, видел ту чикулю на вчерашнем бое? Наташа. К ней Барри пытался подкатить, так она ему чуть оплеухой зуб не вынесла, — мечтательно закатил глаза Призрак. — Но вообще да, херово.<br/>— Особенно, — неожиданно проговорил молчавший до этого момента Подбородок, помогая Эрни залезть обратно. — Если мы проебались.<br/>— В смысле?<br/>— А что, если Тренер вообще не имеет видов на Смита?<br/>— А это ты с чего?..<br/>— А с того, что я, когда сегодня новое видео заливал, историю браузера чекнул.<br/>— И чо там? — напряглась команда.<br/>Подбородок выдержал паузу и проговорил:<br/>— Сто и один способ устроить романтическое свидание…<br/>— Так это ж заебись!<br/>-… для бывшей.<br/>В эту секунду Багзи подумал, что Россия это не так уж и плохо.<br/>Вообще вариант!</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Поворот на светофоре был раскрашен яркими огнями авариек.<br/>— Объезд, — прокомментировал Смит.<br/>— Я дойду, — тут же встрепенулся Тренер, выплывая из блаженной дремоты.<br/>Пока они ехали, Рэймонд хранил молчание, и уютное тепло, наконец запустив свои щупальца Тренеру под куртку, приятно согрело тело. А потом и голову. Усталость, накопившаяся за весь непростой прошлый месяц, дала о себе знать, и он начал проваливаться в сон.<br/>— Ещё одно такое высказывание, и я решу, что что-то случилось, а ты мне не говоришь, — подумав, проговорил Смит. — Серьёзно, мы вроде неплохо так общались. Вы добровольно согласились подрабатывать на нас в делах, исключающих мокруху. И вот, что я вижу? Тренер бегает от меня вторую неделю. Не желает, чтобы его подвозили. Готов выскочить на ходу, побрившись об асфальт. В чём дело, Колин?<br/>Тренер даже дёрнулся, услышав своё имя. Так его называла только маман, да и то в основном «сынок» и «касатик». Ребятня его звала исключительно Тренером, и он даже не был уверен, что они знают его имя и фамилию вообще.<br/>Услышать его от Рэймонда было… пиздецки странно. Но, предсказуемо, блять, да. Он опять указывает Тренеру на его место.<br/>— Всё-то ты знаешь, — пробормотал он, поправляя очки.<br/>— А то ж.<br/>Машина вновь мягко повернула, выезжая на широкую трассу.<br/>— Мы едем не в ту сторону, — холодно прокомментировал Тренер.<br/>— В чём дело? Скажи мне.<br/>Это не прозвучало просьбой. Рэймонд будто размышлял вслух. Странность ситуации уже начала нервировать.<br/>— Ни в чем, я устал. У меня двадцать здоровых непослушных лбов, пятеро из которых ссутся с тебя кипятком и теперь считают, что быть гангстой это круто. Мне приходится доказывать им, что мокруха не всем подходит.<br/>— Багзи спросил меня сегодня, смотрел ли я Хатико.<br/>От такой резкой смены разговора Тренер даже повернулся к водителю.<br/>— Чё?<br/>— Смотрел ли я Хатико, — улыбнулся Рэймонд, бросив на Тренера быстрый взгляд.<br/>— Зачем?!<br/>— Тайна есть сие, — глубокомысленно отозвался Смит, тормозя. — Приехали.<br/>Чёрт, он и правда провёз его нужными путями.<br/>Тренер собрался с силами.<br/>— Слушай, Рэй, меня очень многое смущает в работе и общении с тобой. Ты хороший мужик. Умный и деловой, это хорошие качества. Я ценю их в людях и своим оболтусам пытаюсь привить. Но ты из совсем другого мира. И туда не стоит забредать без надобности.<br/>— Общие фразы, — поморщился Рэймонд и тоже повернулся.<br/>Они оказались лицом к лицу. Тренер почувствовал, как к шее начинает подбираться жар. Так близко к Смиту он ещё не сидел, и не стоял, и не лежал.<br/>— Что в моем мире тебе так не нравится? Скажи уже, это укрепит наше сотрудничество, если между нами не останется недоговоренностей.<br/>Тренеру поздно было играть в невинную овечку. Он не думал долго, прежде чем очистить поляну Смита от русских захватчиков. Убийца Рэймонд и хороший Колин не прокатит.<br/>Он уже открыл рот, чтобы сказать хоть что-то. Как вдруг неожиданно для себя и уж точно для Смита оглушительно и с силой чихнул. Если бы это была комедия, то позади головы Смита на стекле остался бы чистым только ее силуэт, столько из Тренера вылетело слюней.<br/>Они оба замерли.<br/>Рэймонд неожиданно быстро заморгал и вдруг развернулся, пару раз истерично дернув дверь. Он попытался выскочить, но его рванул обратно ремень безопасности.<br/>— Рэй… ты… чего… успокойся!<br/>Тренеру удалось поймать его ладони, дергающие замок, и потянуть на себя.<br/>— Ах ты ж блять, — низко и сердито прошипел Смит, вырывая руки.<br/>Он отстегнулся и едва ли не выпал спиной на улицу, схватившись пальцами за лицо. Щегольские очки со звоном улетели на асфальт.<br/>Тренер быстро вышел следом, огибая машину. Смит продолжал тереть лицо руками такими нервными и резкими движениями, что становилось не по себе.<br/>— Ты щас будешь как портрет авторства Дали, — осторожно проговорил он, подшагивая. — Нос у уха и глаза на подбородке.<br/>О да, он такое видел. Правда, Прайм Тайм впадал в похожий рейдж не от плевка в рожу, а от немного другого, даже более ебанутого триггера. Хотя, если подумать, фраза «я за сигами, скоро буду» могла бы триггерить восемьдесят процентов пацанвы района, чьи бати ушли за хлебом и не вернулись.<br/>— Рэй, Рэй, прости, я не специально.<br/>Тот уже вытянул из кармана упаковку салфеток и принялся судорожно оттирать щёки.<br/>— Рэй, ты себе глаза поранишь.<br/>Ёп твою три раза по жопе.<br/>Протянув руки, он осторожно положил их на запястья Рэймонда, легонько потянув вниз. Смит, тяжело дыша, посмотрел на него.<br/>— Ты же возишь Перье для мистера Пирсона. Давай я полью тебе на руки, и ты умоешься?<br/>Смит моргнул. А потом ещё раз и ещё.<br/>Его ненормальная тяга к чистоте вылезала в неожиданных местах, так как кровища и говнище его смущали, но явно не до такой степени, как внезапный харчок в лоб.<br/>— Нет… не надо, — хрипло проговорил он, приглаживая растрёпанные ветром волосы. — Я… я в порядке.<br/>— Да бывает, чо, — пожал плечами Тренер, старательно гася в себе желание приобнять Смита за подрагивающие плечи. — У всех есть свои фобии.<br/>— У меня нет фобий.<br/>Тренер, приоткрыв рот, смерил его взглядом и… и вдруг протянул руку и дернул галстук за идеальный виндзорский узел, перекашивая его набекрень.<br/>— Какого?!..<br/>Смит тут же поправил всё как было. А Тренер уже дёргал его за рукав, вытягивая манжету, почти выдирая лакированную перламутром пуговицу.<br/>— Ты что творишь?!<br/>В голосе Смита послышалась совершенно несвойственная ему растерянность.<br/>Ну и хер с ним.<br/>Ночь все равно вышла какая-то ебанутая.<br/>С силой толкнув Рэймонда в грудь и не дожидаясь, пока он бахнется лопатками о машину, Тренер подшагнул, четким захватом зафиксировал обе руки и прижался губами к губам. Чуть прикусил верхнюю, шумно выдыхая через нос.<br/>Секунда текла за секундой, а его не отпинывали, не наставляли ствол, не пытались откусить ебало.<br/>Зашумев уже на вдохе, он медленно отстранился и с трудом заставил себя поднять глаза от разлохмаченной бороды к глазам.<br/>— Ну типа вот, — прокомментировал он, продолжая сжимать руки Смита. — Это на тему «чё происходит, Колин».<br/>Рэймонд смотрел на него сверху вниз с каким-то совершенно непонятным выражением лица.<br/>— Ради бога, дай попрощаться с пацанами, — как можно более спокойно попросил Тренер. — Мне там надо… ну типа напутствие, наверное, дать. А потом ради Бога.<br/>— Ради бога что? — тихо и хрипло поинтересовался Смит, продолжая прижиматься к машине.<br/>— Убивай.<br/>— Да вы, блять, заебали! — неожиданно зло проговорил Рэймонд, отпихивая Тренера от себя. — Да… да пошли вы все. Заебало! Убивай его. Сам себя убей, гандон.<br/>В полном остолбенении Тренер проследил, как джип стартанул с места, аж дымок рванул из-под шин.<br/>Он явно ляпнул обидное и лишнее. Зато совершенно точно выяснил волнительно-чудесное.<br/>Смита можно лапать, и он не против.</p><p>***</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>***</p><p> </p><p>Розалинд не смогла бы быть женой Микки Пирсона, если бы не была проницательной хитрой сволочью. Чуйка была заложена у неё на уровне генов, и с годами только усиливалась. И именно поэтому она смогла разглядеть в заносчивом хмуром пареньке по кличке «Микки Швабра» самое настоящее Будущее. Прекрасное и сверкающее.<br/>Правда, сначала им пришлось пожить в дерьме и бедности. Но каждый день, час и минуту она верила в своего Мужчину.<br/>Выручало то, что она всегда была хладнокровной и расчётливой стервой. Сдерживать себя не получалось только с Микки. Да и то, разве что в постели.<br/>Однако, творческая натура всё равно искала выход. Лучшие аэрографы в её салоне тачек, лучшие дизайнеры для всех их домов, тщательно продуманные гардеробы для мужа и себя.<br/>Розалинд любила, когда всё вокруг шустро щёлкало шестеренками, работало и приносило прибыль. Она контролировала мир вокруг себя даже в тех областях, на которые сам Пирсон и не смотрел, предоставив жене прерогативу следить за тылами.<br/>Миссис Пирсон была контрол-фриком высочайшего левела, обгоняя даже мужа и помешанного на порядке Смита.<br/>И именно поэтому она сразу заметила, что с Рэймондом что-то не так.<br/>Какая-то из шестерёнок начала пропускать ход.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Микки медленно тянул свой чай, поглядывая одним глазом в газету со свежими сводками, а вторым на экран над барной стойкой, где Елизавета чесала, как наскипидаренная. Гнедая красотка была предметом его гордости и спора с одним заносчивым итальяшкой. Он уже наверняка подсчитывал в голове денежки за пари.<br/>Розалинд не торопясь полировала ноготок, поглядывая на Смита.<br/>Тот забежал с бумагами, показал Пирсону последние новости, и теперь быстро набрасывал итоги, идеально прямо усевшись за столиком напротив.<br/>Едва заметная морщинка между бровей.<br/>Чуть поджатые губы.<br/>Чрезмерный нажим ручки, выдающий себя едва слышным поскрипыванием.<br/>Рэймонд Смит был чем-то недоволен. Розалинд прокрутила в голове его разговор с мужем. Результаты впечатляли, Смиту и его команде удалось найти всех, кто был причастен к нападениям. Поговорить и решить вопрос миром с теми, кто был согласен. Попрощаться с теми, кто нет.<br/>Было не похоже, что Смит злится из-за работы. Личное? Хм, у Смита есть личное?..<br/>Она знала, что в жизни Рэймонда случаются интрижки обоих полов, но дольше одной ночи никто в стерильно чистом особняке не задерживался. И сам Смит никогда ни у кого не оставался даже на потрахаться.<br/>Перейдя на указательный, она вполглаза продолжала следить, как Смит чёткими, какими-то автоматическими движениями перекладывает бумаги, легонько выравнивает стопку о поверхность стола и встаёт.<br/>— Я поеду, проверю баржи Гаррета, потом заеду на ферму к Михельсону, заберу выручку. Дэйв привезёт вам флэшку от Тренера ближе к вечеру. Если хотите, я попрошу его съездить сейчас.<br/>Розалинд отодвинула ладонь подальше, оценивая результат работы. День у Смита незагруженный. Он всегда и всё предпочитает делать сам. Почему в зал поедет Дэйв? Если Рэймонд всегда ездил туда лично.<br/>— Непринципиально, — отозвался Микки из-за газеты.<br/>Розалинд улыбнулась и покачала головой. Нда, без неё Пирсон не смог бы так долго прожить в этом суровом-суровом мире.<br/>— До зала полчаса, привези сейчас, — пробормотала она, прикидывая, что может стоит сменить и цвет? Лавандовый отлично подойдёт под новенький костюм.<br/>Пирсон перелистнул страницу. Смит молча уставился на Розалинд.<br/>— Хорошо.<br/>Оу.<br/>Глядя вслед уходящему, она отметила картину целиком. И напряжённость позы. И недовольно дернувшийся уголок губ, перед тем, как он опустил голову.<br/>Надо подумать.<br/>Тренер или Карапузы? Все вместе?<br/>Кто-то посмел обидеть её человека?</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>— Итак, Колин Фах… Фахрел? Фхарел? Фахарел?<br/>Розалинд терпеть не могла эти гаэльские имена, которые читались совершенно не так, как писались, а произносились вообще пятью разными способами. Словно кошка подавилась шерстью и пытается проблеваться.<br/>— Фаррел, — подобострастно поправил её Флетчер. — Бывший спецназовец, снайпер, ушёл в тренерство после службы. Две медали за Отвагу, куча прочих больших мужицких наград.<br/>— Почему ушёл? — спросила она, перелистывая досье.<br/>— Идейный, — пожал плечами детектив, поудобнее разваливаясь в кресле. — Ну, либо тупой. Мог получать отличные деньги. Но он от всего открестился, продал квартиру в Йоркшире и перебрался сюда, купив зал, стал тренировать трудных подростков. Ни до, ни после нет ничего особенного. Обычная серая крыса.<br/>— Обычная серая крыса — это ты, — не отрываясь от досье припечатала Розалинд. — Где страница на его бывших?<br/>— Вот там… вот… — Флетчер привстал, чтобы помочь, но тут же присел обратно под её взглядом. — Пятнадцатая страница, миссис Пирсон.<br/>— Негусто.<br/>— Вы его видели? Такому даже я бы не дал.<br/>— Вообще большой вопрос, кто тебе даёт, Флетчер, — поморщилась Розалинд. И тут же уловила… лёгкую ехидную усмешку, скользнувшую по его губам. — На тебя мог бы повестись разве что какой-нибудь пустоголовый мальчишка. Да и то лет пятнадцать-двадцать назад, когда ты ещё не был похож на шарпея-алкоголика.<br/>Ухмылку тут же смыло с лица детектива, а Розалинд опять углубилась в чтение, невольно подумав, что пятнадцать лет назад Флетчер действительно был очень даже ничего. По крайней мере, на морду лица, а у Смита… просто было пусто в голове. Необходимый этап взросления — обжечься на мудаке и приобрести иммунитет.<br/>У Рэймонда вышло на отлично.<br/>— Я могу считать, что эта маленькая услуга освобождает меня от?..<br/> — Разумеется нет, — отрезала она. — Ты будешь свободен, когда я скажу. А теперь вали. И на две недели — ты тень Тренера. Я хочу знать всё про его жизнь. И учти, если хоть кто-то тебя заметит…<br/>— О, теперь я не попадусь мистеру Смиту. Хотя и хотелось бы. Попасть, знаете ли, в эти сильные умелые руки, оказаться в…<br/>— Боже, Флетчер, уволь меня от своих больных фантазий. Сильные руки Рэя могут оказаться только на твоём горле. Не доводи до этого.<br/>— На горле меня тоже устроит.<br/>«Мы это уже проходили», читалось в его довольном сальном взгляде. Розалинд дёрнула бровкой.<br/>— Свободен.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>— Пёсики?<br/>— Пёсики.<br/>— А я люблю пёсиков…<br/>— Заткнись, Эрни! Какие, нахер, пёсики? Там были две Годзиллы из Ада, блять! Эти падлы гнали меня семь кварталов!<br/>Под дружный хохот команды, Прайм Тайм показал факи во все стороны и надулся.<br/>— А дальше что? — спросил Тренер, сжимая переносицу пальцами. Стоило ему их убрать, как очки хлопнулись обратно. Рэймонд, напротив, снова обрёл резкость. — Где флэшка?<br/>— Так, давайте в последний раз, — выдохнул Карапуз. — Когда меня спалили, я сунул весь пакет в воздухозаборник на крыше, а сам драпал огородами. Во! Шрамина на всю ногу, это я об колючку так.<br/>— Крыша какого дома? — невыразительным тоном поинтересовался Смит.<br/>— Вот, пин поставил.<br/>Прайм Тайм сунул Рэймонду в руку свой мобильник. От Тренера не укрылось, как тот чуть дёрнул губами, когда пальцы парня коснулись его.<br/>— Ток достать, мы сгоняем? — предложил Подбородок.<br/>— Не надо, мои люди съездят, — скептически отозвался Смит, разглядывая кашляющего Призрака. — Есть такая штука, больница, пробовал?<br/>— Да отлежусь, норм, — прокряхтел тот.<br/>Стоящий рядом Багзи сюпнул носом в знак солидарности. Смит пожал плечами и отдал телефон, послав себе скрин с картой.<br/>— Спасибо.<br/>Прайм Тайм тут же горделиво выпрямился, хрустнул позвонком и согнулся обратно, под дружно грянувший гогот.<br/>Направившись следом за уходящим Смитом, Тренер потёр зудящие глаза. Он чувствовал себя неважно с самого утра и пил одну разводную херню от простуды за другой.<br/>Настроение и состояние не улучшил Прайм Тайм, позвонивший хер пойми откуда с истеричными завываниями, и попросивший его забрать. И пока Тренер гонял на другой конец Корка, его продуло ещё сильнее, а блядский первый снег и вовсе добавил пикантности, учитывая, что несясь от преследователей, он лишился заднего стекла в фургоне. Было просто пиздецки холодно.<br/>Тренер искоса глянул на гангстера, который выглядел довольно спокойно и никак и ничем не намекал на события почти недельной давности. Но… хер его знает, может выжидает.<br/>— В общем и целом, документы будут изъяты, — резюмировал Рэймонд, поднимая на Тренера свои глаза. — Спасибо еще раз. Вряд ли кто-то из наших смог бы туда пролезть. Я передам мистеру Микки, что твои ребята молодцы.<br/>Рэймонд поразительно улыбался, одними губами. Вежливая, гадкая, если честно, улыбка. Ни на йоту не искренняя.<br/>— Ага, спасибо, Рэй.<br/>— Угу.<br/>Они пожали руки, и Тренер позволил себе насладиться этими секундами. Ладонь Рэя была широкой и прохладной. Отличная ладонь. Разве что током от неё не дернуло.<br/>— Слушай… насчет той среды…<br/>— Мы не будем это обсуждать, — отрезал Смит, тут же разжимая пальцы.<br/>Поджав губы, он дёрнул на себя дверь.<br/>От выхода пахнуло холодом и слякотью, отчего Тренер оглушительно чихнул и вытер нос рукавом. Ага, отлично, самое то.<br/>Длинноногий красавчик гангстер, выше почти на голову и с автоматом под полой пальто — вот то, что ему нужно, чтобы достойно проводить этот ебанутый год.<br/>— Соберись, — сам себе приказал Тренер и пошёл обратно.<br/>Да еще и эта чёртова простуда. Заболели почти все, кроме пока держащихся Эрни и Подбородка. Сам Тренер болеть не планировал, поэтому намеревался бахнуть виски с перцем, закинуться парацетамолом и немного посидеть перед обогревателем до новой тренировки.<br/>Однако ближе к ночи он понял, что слегка переоценил свои силы. Руки даже начали мелко подрагивать от слабости и, сдавшись, он распустил парней, дав пинка Эрни напоследок за неразгруженную стойку с блинами.<br/>Решив, что он больше не хочет сегодня двигаться, Тренер с кряхтением расположился на неудобном продавленном диване прямо в кабинете. Завернулся в дырявый вязаный плед и прикрыл зудящие глаза.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Рэймонд Смит был просто обалденным мужиком.<br/>Высоченным, спортивным, эдаким лощёным говнюком с потрясающими голубыми глазами и густыми волосами. За такие очень, знаете ли, удобно хвататься. И их достаточно, чтобы пережить крышесносный секс и не оставить партнёра без шевелюры.<br/>А еще стиль. Да, блять. Он был весь какой-то монолитный, продуманный до мелочей, его хотелось разглядывать, как какую-то сраную статую в музее.<br/>Чем Тренер, в общем-то, и занимался последний час.<br/>Они молча сидели за барби.<br/>Рэймонд жарил мясо.<br/>Флетчер срал в штаны.<br/>А Тренер размышлял над тем, как это так он на старости лет умудрился вмазаться в этого странного невротичного гангсту. И даже если он по мальчикам, то Тренеру, голытьбе с окраины с парой сотен фунтов за душой, тут точно ничего не светит. Хотя ему совершенно точно было, что предложить этой потрясающей заднице. Ещё никто не уходил обиженным.<br/>Флетчер пиздел.<br/>Смит переворачивал вырезку.<br/>Тренер страдал и раздумывал о том, что, возможно пора менять оправу. Купить что-то потоньше, как у Рэя?..<br/>Когда спустя полчаса он без всякой необходимости для себя пристрелил двух русских, то понял, что втюрился в Смита куда сильнее, чем хотелось бы. Глядя в его удивлённое и даже отчасти испуганное лицо, он почувствовал… облегчение? Он пристрелил гадов, которые хотели пристрелить Рэя.<br/>Хорошее дело.<br/>«Спасибо», — одними губами произнёс Смит.<br/>В ответ Тренер вяло показал ему четыре пальца.<br/>Чёрт-чёрт-чёрт.<br/>Рэймонд уже стоял рядом, ощупывая его встревоженным взглядом. А потом протянул руки, вцепившись в грудки, и притянул на себя, впиваясь губами в…</p><p>Тренер с грохотом свалился с дивана, задев головой низкий журнальный столик, заваленный всяким барахлом. За шиворот посыпалась шелуха от семечек и какая-то жёваная херня из пепельницы.<br/>Выдохнув в пыльный вытертый ковёр, Тренер перевернулся на спину и кашлянул.<br/>— Ну ты и лох, Колин, — резюмировал он, чувствуя, как штаны натягивает приличный стояк.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>— Да пусть эта детка снимет свою рубашечку и выйдет на ринг! — кипятился Большой Бобби. — Смелый какой, бля. Припёрся, стоит тут… дышит.<br/>Карапузы повертели пальцами у виска и разошлись по разным углам зала, подальше от смертника.<br/>Рэймонд нервно сморгнул. С самого утра его терзала острая и неприятная боль в виске. Не хватало, что бы ещё под боком пиздел какой-то щегол. Он уже собирался развернуться и всечь наглецу. Как вдруг услышал недовольный голос Тренера.<br/>— Так, хавальник-то прикрой. Я вас сколько, дебилов, учил — не судить по внешнему виду. Ты думаешь, если у него галстук и очки, он не в состоянии тебе ноздри до жопы порвать?<br/>— У вас тоже очки, Тренер.<br/>— Вот именно. И я тебе сам глаз высосу, если ты ещё раз при мистере Смите хотя бы раскроешь свой пищеприёмник. Всё, пошёл к груше.<br/>Рэймонд хмыкнул про себя. Его в какой-то степени даже стало восхищать, с каким почтением к Тренеру относятся его ребята, каждый чуть ли не вдвое выше и тяжелее.<br/>— Тренер, а хуль он припёрся в зал? Щас типа телефоны есть, мессагу бы кинул.<br/>— Тебя не спросил, Эрни. Шуруй на ринг. Я не понял, у нас вроде дискуссионный клуб завтра, чо за попытки заговорить меня и откосить от тренировки? Так, Призрак, ты прочитал Джейн Эйр? Я нифига не шутил, если опять кто-то будет не готов — я вам в груши кирпичей наложу.<br/>Спустя пару мгновений, Тренер уже возник перед Рэймондом, протирая очки вельветовой тряпкой. Закончив, он спрятал её в карман.<br/>— Чем обязан, Рэй?<br/>Тренер слегка двоился в глазах от боли. Рэймонд невольно спазматически моргнул, пытаясь настроить резкость. Надо фокусироваться на бровях, тогда абсолютно точно не промахнется.<br/>— Мистер Микки велел передать… — сука, что он там велел передать?! Рэймонд в некотором смятении попытался вспомнить, но не смог. Боль от виска стекла вниз по шее. Ощущение было настолько физически ощутимым, что он едва не дёрнул плечами. — Это насчет Рэндола Картера.<br/>— М-м-м, говнюк со свинячей фермы, — тут же покивал Тренер, цепко разглядывая Рэймонда. Тот видел этот взгляд, но не мог ничего сделать. Долбанные почти пятеро суток в засаде, дождь и ветер сделали своё дело. Его продуло, простудило и ещё хер пойми что. Простреливало даже поясницу.<br/>По возвращении Рэймонда хватило только на душ и чуток тоналки под глаза, чтобы не пугать синяками народ. Розалинд пояснила, какую именно лучше купить, и что держать лицо перед противниками важно ещё и в эстетическом плане. Эта жуткая и потрясающая женщина внушала. Поэтому Рэймонд решил её послушаться и прибегал к помощи тюбика Живанши время от времени.<br/>И в последнее время, всё чаще и чаще. Вокруг Микки резвилась целая стая хищников. Никто не должен был подобраться даже к полам его пиджака, не то что заднице.<br/>- … кофе?..<br/>Рэймонд вынырнул словно из-под воды, едва не раскрыв рот, чтобы захватить побольше воздуха.<br/>— И к нему чегонть пожевать, а? — продолжил Тренер.<br/>Рэймонд не помнил, чтобы они это обсуждали. Он просто стоял и пялился на тёмные глаза за толстыми линзами.<br/>— Да, было бы неплохо, — чуть поднял уголки губ он. — А пожевать, пожалуй, нет.<br/>Есть в такой антисанитарии ему определенно не хотелось.<br/>Уже не вслушиваясь в его тарахтение, Рэймонд пошёл следом, судорожно вспоминая, что нужно было сделать с Картером. Оторвать башку? Или бошки его свиньям? Нельзя звонить Микки и переспрашивать. Зараза.<br/>Пока Тренер ушёл за кофе, Рэймонд достал упаковку таблеток и с приятным «пок» выдавил две. Подумал, и добавил ещё две. Ни один доктор так и не смог найти причину этих жутких мигреней. Только невролог робко заикнулся о невралгии, неврозе… Смит тогда встал, вежливо поблагодарил и отправился домой.<br/>Почти пять лет психотерапии, йоги и прочей еболы не принесли своих плодов, и он просто решил смириться с тем, что время от времени выходит из строя на пару дней.<br/>Но до этого ни разу эти дни не выпадали на длительные засады. Поэтому в данный конкретный момент ему просто хотелось сдохнуть и лежать, тихонько разлагаясь. И чтобы ни одна падла не дышала в его сторону.<br/>Под носом запахло кофе, и он вынырнул из тяжёлых дум.<br/>Блюдце с чашкой у лица перетекали в пальцы, а дальше в руку. Рука заканчивалась Тренером. Смит моргнул.<br/>— Рэй, ты какой-то зелёный, — заметил тот, отходя и присаживаясь на край стола. — Может, кто из ребят тебя подвезёт домой?<br/>— Спасибо, не стоит.<br/>— Слушай, зима, скользко, а ты явно уставший и с дороги. Если не хочешь пускать никого за руль, давай я тебя на фургоне отвезу. А машину потом заберёшь?<br/>— Так, ты мне не батя, вырубай.<br/>Рэймонд отпил из чашки, невольно ойкнув от градуса напитка и неожиданной крепости. — Тут что, коньяк?<br/>— Да так, пара капель, для запаха и вкуса.<br/>Смит смерил улыбающегося Тренера подозрительным взглядом и отпил опять, не прерывая зрительного контакта.<br/>— Ты не маньяк-убийца, и я вообще не то имел в виду в среду, — неожиданно выпалил тот.<br/>Рэймонд поморщился, но Тренер подскочил и выставил вперёд ладони.<br/>— Я вообще-то имел ввиду, что кинулся на тебя, как извращуга из парка, обслюнявил, бороду тебе… помял. Это вообще нихрена не обычное для меня поведение. Хотя это меня не оправдывает, я не должен был. Я и придурков своих учу всегда спрашивать дозволения, и только потом…<br/>— Чего спрашивать? — отмер Смит, хмыкнув. — Дозволения? На последующие развратные действия дозволения?<br/>Тренер тут же кивнул, шире приоткрыв глаза.<br/>— Учу, а сам кинулся, как озабоченная школота! За такое не стыдно и в глаз. Да я тебе больше скажу — и по шарам зарядить можно. Я не имел ввиду, что ты всех налево и направо…<br/>— Убиваю, — услужливо подсказал Рэймонд, отпивая.<br/>Глаза Тренера открылись так широко, что казалось, сейчас выпадут наружу.<br/>— Тем более, ты типа, ну. Серьёзный такой мужик, а я тоже… ну тоже мужик.<br/>— Ага, — проговорил Смит, искренне наслаждаясь зрелищем.<br/>— А вдруг бы ты был против, я, кстати, и думал, что против… А ты против, Рэй?<br/>«А вы?» — вспомнил он вопрос Багзи. И его сдвинутые брови, и то, как он подался вперёд, желая узнать ответ. Вот бы и Рэю таких пиздюков, чтобы хоть кто-то о нём хотя бы изредка заботился.<br/>В груди что-то дёрнулось. Так. А ну стоп.<br/>Смит нахмурился, выпрямляясь. Предложили кофе, душевный разговорчик и сразу размяк? А ты помнишь, мудила ты эдакая, чем подобное кончилось в последний раз?<br/>— Я против, — отрезал он, резко вставая. Со звоном поставив чашку на стол, он так и остался стоять нос к носу с Тренером, уставившегося на него не мигая. — Хорошего дня, Тренер.<br/>— И тебе, — хрипло отозвался тот.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Розалинд постукивала по краю бумажного массива, переворачивая фото за фото. Рэй в зале, Рэй в машине, Рэй стоит почти упираясь носом в лоб Тренеру. Смит расстроен и плохо выглядит.<br/>— Отлежал бока в засаде, — прокомментировал последнее фото Флетчер. Даже несмотря на черно-белую гамму было видно, что Смит бледнее обычного. Да и синяки под глазами хорошо оттенялись шарфом. — Минус был знатный.<br/>Розалинд не собиралась комментировать приказ мужа следить за Асланом-старшим на подстрахуй. Она собиралась комментировать решение Рэймонда в таком виде продолжить работу после окончания, мать его, задания!<br/>— Что у них с Тренером за конфликт? — холодно осведомилась она.<br/>— У меня складывается впечатление, что наш мистер Фаррел подкатывает яйца к Смиту. А тому это не нравится. Что логично, у Рэя есть вкус, есть стиль, подобные мужланы…<br/>— Как давно? — прервала его Розалинд, разглядывая фото Смита, упершегося лбом в руки, сложенные на руле.<br/>— Вот тут не скажу, — пожал плечами Флетчер. - Но у Тренера в любом случае нет шансов. Такому мальчику, как Рэй вовсе не нужна волосатая грудь и щетина какого-то оборванца.<br/>— А что нужно такому мальчику как Рэй? — неожиданно поинтересовалась она. Не то, чтобы ей было интересно, что по этому поводу думает этот скользкий слизняк. Рука так и тянулась бросить в него щепотку соли.<br/>— Такому мальчику, — мечтательно начал Флетчер, закатывая глаза. — Ему важно чувствовать себя значимым и нужным. Его нужно не столько любить, сколько давать понять, какой он хороший и ценный. И тогда он сделает всё, о чём ты его попросишь.<br/>— Какой же ты всё-таки гадкий пидрила, — фыркнула она. — Теперь я понимаю, почему нет ни одного человека, желающего заступиться за тебя.<br/>— Не то, чтобы меня это расстраивало, — улыбнулся Флетчер, разводя руками. — Я и сам вполне с этим справляюсь, особенно, когда на счетах прибавляется и прибавляется. Тогда и с мальчиками попроще, даже с такими, как детка Рэй.<br/>— Люди вырастают, знаешь ли.<br/>— Именно поэтому Смит кукует в одиночку последние… сколько лет?.. И не трахает никого больше одного раза, да и то в спецкостюме, а потом драит свой домик хлоркой и напалмом. Есть такие люди в жизни каждого, которых невозможно забыть, и я считаю, что…<br/>Розалинд пристально уставилась на Флетчера, заставив его заёрзать на стуле.<br/>— Свободен, — наконец проговорила она, пряча фотографии в стол.</p><p>                                                                                              ***</p><p>Переболевшая половина Карапузов ухаживала за второй затемпературившей. Прайм Тайм выкладывал в блог страдания суровых пацанов, дышащих над картошкой. И то, как мать Эрни отхлестала кухонным полотенцем Призрака, когда тот с мокрыми ногами вышел из душа. Голосовалки, чем лечить Багзи, прилагались. Лидировал вариант с чесноком и задницей, что многое говорило об аудитории парней.<br/>Тренер, передав бразды правления помощнику, тоже свалился болеть с комфортом, запасшись пивом, фильмами и онлайн трансляцией блога Прайм Тайма без звука, чтобы не пропустить момент, если Карапузы внезапно пойдут в разнос. А они могли, особенно после чеснока в заднице.<br/>От Смита не было никаких вестей, и Тренер решил, что будет о нём думать, когда будет в состоянии встать на ноги, дойти до особняка и позвонить в дверь для разговора. Предварительные страдания он искренне считал тратой времени и духа.<br/>Однако уже на второй день неожиданно для себя заскучал, а так же озадачился тем, что там поделывает больной и зеленый мистер Смит. Работает? Валяется в своём шикарном доме на каждом этаже поочереди? Валяется один? Или не в одиночку?<br/>Эта мысль ему не понравилась и Тренер перевернулся с бока на бок, нахмуриваясь и запахиваясь в плед потуже.<br/>Да на самом деле похрен, если не один. Так даже лучше. Но вдруг он лежит носом в дорогущий паркет? И мистер Микки не может ему дозвониться? Что если…<br/>Ай, похрен.<br/>Привстав, он подцепил мобильник и, свернув окошко с трансляцией поедания бобов на скорость Призраком и Подбородком, открыл контакты.<br/>Смит принял звонок после пятого гудка.<br/>— Слушаю.<br/>— Ты как, нормально?<br/>В трубке помолчали. На заднем плане играла какая-то знакомая мелодия.<br/>— Нормально.<br/>— Ты хоть лечишься?<br/>— Допустим.<br/>— Ну и ок.<br/>Быстро нажав отбой, Тренер посмотрел на трубку и скривился. «Ну и ок». Твою-то мать, ему снова пятнадцать.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Пи-и-ип. Вызов контакта «Рэймонд Смит»<br/>— Тебе лучше?<br/>— Да.<br/>— Ну тогда отбой.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Пи-и-ип. Вызов контакта «Рэймонд Смит»<br/>— Как оно? Как здоровье?<br/>— Нормально, слушай, Тренер, какого хе…<br/>— Окей, отбой.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Пи-и-ип. Вызов контакта «Рэймонд Смит»<br/>— Я нормально, Тренер. Ты как?<br/>— Э-э-э… Сам подпростыл, но терпимо. Тебе… может, надо чего?<br/>— Есть доставка.<br/>— Ну да. Отбой.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Пи-и-ип. Вызов контакта «Тренер».<br/>Абонент недоступен.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Пи-и-ип. Вызов контакта «Тренер».<br/>Абонент недоступен.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Тренер не брал трубку.<br/>Рэймонд задумчиво хлюпнул носом и потянулся к упаковке салфеток. Решение позвонить пришло как-то спонтанно. Не то, чтобы он особо переживал за него, окружённого парнями и, наверняка, вниманием. Но… Это же не совсем проявление какой-то там заботы?..<br/>Просто проверка активов. Да. Проверка. Стандартный сезон простуды, ничего особенного. Это стандартная вежливость, узнать как он там. Особенно после утреннего эфира Карапузов с попытками совместить растворимые таблетки витамина С и Колу. Когда бутылка взорвалась в руках Прайм Тайма, отчего все присутствующие в кадре завизжали высокими голосами, он начал ржать так, что подавился и долго не мог прокашляться. А потом задумался, что, интересно, на эту тему думает Тренер.<br/>Рэймонд нажал на дозвон.<br/>Тренер не брал трубку.<br/>Не брал.<br/>Не брал.<br/>Не брал.<br/>Ближе к восьми вечера, закапав нос, глаза и даже на всякий случай уши, а так же проглотив целую супницу разномастных таблеток, Рэймонд Смит направился к гаражу, запахивая на ходу пальто и натягивая шапку до самого носа.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Багзи стеснялся так, как никогда в жизни. Уровень смущения зашкаливал, от чего он не мог перестать улыбаться. Руки неконтролируемо постукивали по подлокотнику. Он знал, что ляпнет какую-нибудь хуйню. Знал и не мог ничего поделать.<br/>— Итак, — проговорила Розалинд Пирсон.<br/>Эта тёлка просто вводила в ступор. И видом, и манерами, и запахом. Премиальная самка. Багзи не любил таких. Его мамка была такой же самоуверенной красоткой, которая знала себе цену. Причём буквально.<br/>Не раз и не два Багзи, став старше, отбивал её у сутенера, но каждый раз получал по щщам. А потом еще и дома, но уже от мамуленьки собственоручно. Сначала бизнес, котик. Уберись. Посмотри на себя. Совсем распустился. Иди, поцелуй мамочку. Меня не будет всю неделю. Смотри за сестрой.<br/>Однажды Багзи съел помаду малышки, найдя надежно запрятанный тюбик. Багзи жрал, а Сесиль рыдала. Он не знал, как еще объяснить ей, что он ужасно боится, что она станет такой же… знающей себе цену.<br/>Красивые бабы любили только себя. Тем странее было то, что эта богатенькая мэм просила их сделать.<br/>— Итак, — уже громче проговорила миссис Пирсон.<br/>— Ну вообще, получилось, да, — выдавил он, оторвавшись от разглядывания ярких тонких губ. — Мы даже…<br/>— Ваще было! — показал оба больших пальца Эрни, который переживал за исход так явно, что если бы мог, описался прямо в засаде, как мелкая псина. — Сработало, мэм! Сначала, по-крайней мере, точно.<br/>Та довольно кивнула, разглядывая развалившуюся на стульях напротив пятерку.<br/>— Келли! — крикнула она в дверной проход. В него тут же заглянула белобрысая девушка. — Келли, принеси господам перекусить и никого ко мне не пускай. У нас будет приватная беседа.<br/>Келли с сомнением оглядела заулыбавшихся ей парней. Прайм Тайм тут же подмигнул. Девушка, скептически фыркнула и скрылась.<br/>— Она назвала нас господами, прикинь, — прошептал Эрни, наклонившись к Прайм Тайму.<br/>— Итак, я не ошиблась, решив привлечь вас к этому ответственному заданию, — резюмировала она. — Не надеялась на успех, но вы, мальчики, меня порадовали.<br/>Пятерка неуверенно заулыбалась, немного расслабляясь. Услышать такое от жены самого Микки Пирсона было весьма круто.<br/>— Я организовала внеплановый отпуск Рэймонда. Вы расчистили расписание Тренеру. А мы неплохая команда.<br/>Карапузы активно закивали.<br/>— И мне бы хотелось еще раз озвучить то, что я озвучила на прошлой неделе — если хоть кто-то про это узнает…<br/>— Миссис Пирсон, мы хотим бате добра, — серьёзно заметил Подбородок.<br/>— Даже если и с Рэймондом, — добавил Призрак, закидывая ногу на ногу.<br/>— Я тоже хочу Рэймонду добра, — отозвалась Розалинд, обозначая приоритеты.<br/>— Тренер отличный мужик, — тут же среагировал Эрни.<br/>Она невольно прокрутила в голове данные из досье. И особенно причины получения наград этим отличным мужиком. Да уж, знали бы вы, ребятки.<br/>— В общем, — Розалинд постучала по столу пальчиком. — Я очень хочу знать, как всё прошло.<br/>Наклонившись ближе, она заставила Карапузов тоже податься навстречу, ловя каждое ее слово.<br/>— В деталях.<br/>Парни переглянулись. Эрни замялся и принялся возить собачку замка вверх-вниз по молнии. Подбородок и Призрак переглянулись, покраснели наверное оба, но видно было только на бледной коже Подбородка. Прайм Тайм закусил губу.<br/>— Всё было так, — вздохнув, начал Багзи. — Как вы и попросили, я спрятал телефон Тренера…</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Рэймонд подрулил к залу, паркуясь на единственном свободном месте. Все вокруг было заставлено полуживыми тачками, кое где валялись даже обмотанные цепями велики. Из зала доносились вопли и шум.<br/>Понятно, вечер боя. Вот почему его звонки оставались без ответа.<br/>Смит почувствовал себя так глупо, что захотелось дать себе в морду. Стянув шапку, он провел рукой по волосам.<br/>А ты несся сюда, думая, что Тренер лежит и подыхает в сортире?<br/>Посмотри правде в глаза, ты просто хотел его увидеть и сам придумал трагический повод.<br/>Для драматизма. Все как Флетчер завещал. Всегда была драма, она двигала отношения и вообще все вокруг.<br/>Рэймонд думал, что уже устал от драм.<br/>Вздохнув, он стянул очки и промокнул напряженые глаза и лоб салфеткой. Черт, надо ехать обратно, пока его не заме…<br/>— Рэймонд?<br/>Ну да, блять, а как же.<br/>— Тренер.<br/>Опустив стекло, Смит натянуто улыбнулся, глядя на удивленное лицо напротив.<br/>— А ты чего тут? Опять ехал мимо?<br/>— Ты не брал трубку, — зачем-то честно сказал Рэймонд, цепляя очки на место.<br/>Тренер пожал плечами и переступил.<br/>— С утра найти не могу, как без рук, ей богу. Толкучка была жуткая, видимо где-то выронил.<br/>Собственно говорить больше было не о чем.<br/>До дома ехать час с лишним.<br/>— Ты сейчас домой?<br/>— Угу.<br/>— Так это ж час пилить. Пошли, посидишь, погреешься, отдохнешь? Народ уже разъезжается.<br/>Смит подозрительно посмотрел на Тренера, вряд ли он читает мысли. Просто Рэймонд всё еще выглядит херово.<br/>— Да не.<br/>— Да да! — недовольно рявкнул Тренер. — Вылазь, твою мать, что ты как целка ломаешься! Сядешь, отдохнешь, на тебе лица нет. Нихера ж еще не выздоровел. Это Пирсон опять тебя по делам гоняет? Где его голова. Вылазь, вылазь тебе сказал! Ты щас как будто за рулем уснешь! В таком виде не поедешь! А ну!<br/>Тренер дернул заблокированную ручку двери, и вдруг остро и цепко уставился на Смита, словно намеревался схватить его за воротник и вытащить наружу через приоткрытое окно.<br/>— Я сейчас разобью стекло, — предупредил он. — Залезу, утрамбую тебя в багажник рядом с запаской и повезу сам. Хочешь?<br/>Почему-то эта угроза не показалась Смиту пустой. <br/>— Ладно, — согласился он, чувствуя, как внутри всё протестует от такого решения. Настораживала эта забота. Просто так никто и никогда ни о ком не заботится. — Только недолго.<br/>— Сколько надо, чтобы ты отдохнул, — оборвал его Тренер. — Впилившись в столб, ты больше не сможешь приносить пользу своему мастеру.<br/>Рэймонд не стал его поправлять. Молча выйдя, он заблокировал джип и пошел следом. Выходящий народ, весело гомоня, наоборот по машинам рассаживался. Свернув на дорожке от центрального входа, Тренер явно направился к черному, минуя толпу.<br/>Спустя пару минут и пролет лестницы, Тренер запустил его в тесный темный, странно пахнущий коридор на чердачном этаже зала.<br/>— Моя берлога в дни, когда не хочется кататься в квартиру на Стилсон, думаю окончательно сюда перебраться, — прокомментировал он, щёлкая выключателем. — Гостиная вот, там спальня, туалет налево. Простите, портьер и кисточек в наличии нет.<br/>Высказывание было не к месту, но Смит невольно хмыкнул, разуваясь.<br/>— Так, погоди…<br/>Вручив Рэймонду пару здоровенных тапок, Тренер скрылся за поворотом. Тут же чмокнула дверца холодильника.<br/>— Чай? Кофе? Морс?<br/>— У тебя есть морс?<br/>— А почему нет? Витамины.<br/>Смит прошел на свет, с интересом оглядываясь. Квартира приятно удивила его… порядком. Все как по линеечке, старенькое и потёртое, но чистое. Стеллаж с книгами, широкий диван, на котором явно спят, судя по стопке белья на краю. Неожиданно большой плоский телек, аккуратные занавески.<br/>— Так чего?<br/>— М? — Смит вынырнул из созерцания дома напротив, видневшегося в окне. — Чай.<br/>— Ага. Ты хочешь есть?..<br/>Фотка на стеллаже неожиданно привлекла внимание Смита. Тренер, явно моложе и довольнее жизнью в обнимку с высоченным парнем с одного бока. И такой же высоченной девицей с другого. Все трое в военном камуфляже и с оружием. А рядом еще одна фотка, но уже без здоровяка, Тренер и девица больше не улыбались.<br/>— Рэй?..<br/>Смит обернулся. Тренер стоял посреди кухни, скептически глядя на него.<br/>— Ты хочешь есть? — повторил Тренер со вздохом.<br/>— Ну вообще… — глаза пробежались по кухонному гарнитуру и, не найдя признаков загрязнений, вернулись на хозяина кухни. — Можно.<br/>Всё как-то быстро и ловко завертелось. Смит уже сидит на диване, перед ним на столике дымится чашка. На плечах плед, у ног краснеет обогреватель, а слева вкусно тянет тостами.<br/> — Сегодня был бой Багзи с чемпионом соседнего блока, — проговорил Тренер, чуть приподнимая сковороду над конфоркой, чтобы масло перестало шипеть. — Ты бы видел. Сопли летели — будь здоров, но отговорить его от поединка я не сумел.<br/>— Да я представляю, — хмыкнул Смит, опираясь спиной о мягкие подушки. Чуть поёрзав, он решил плюнуть на этикет и перетёк в угол дивана, расслабляя шею. — Я видел пару видео Карапузов. Файт порно.<br/>— О, уже и термин есть, смотри-ка, всему есть термин. Это как с фобиями. Ты знал, например, что есть название для фобии… погоди-ка… название для боязни, что при убегании от волка в полосатых гольфах ты забежишь в дом и поскользнешься на плитке, бегая от зверя вокруг круглого обеденного стола? Все факторы важны, с квадратным столом это уже другое. Кто и как её вывел, как думаешь?<br/>Рэймонд хмыкнул.<br/>— А еще — боязнь света, который падает на глаз утром из-за приоткрытых плотных портьер.<br/>— Что у тебя с портьерами, а, Тренер?<br/>Смит обернулся, оперевшись о подлокотник. Тренер стоял к нему спиной, пожимая плечами.<br/>— У меня вообще список странных вещей теперь есть, которых боятся люди. Боятся все, бедные, богатые, больные, всякие. Только ты ничего не боишься!<br/>Неожиданно сердитое заявление в конце удивило Смита.<br/>— Это ещё почему?<br/>— Потому, что езда за рулем в таком состоянии опасна не только для тебя, но и для окружающих.<br/>— Слушай, я тебе не карапуз, давай, ты не будешь меня отчитывать.<br/>Тренер опять пожал плечами и замолчал.<br/>— Ты прав, моё желание, чтобы тебе было хорошо, вообще никак с тобой не связано. Чувство комфорта от того, что ты в безопасности и здоров — это исключительно моя потребность. Прости.<br/>Рэймонд ошарашенно отпил из чашки. Это было самое странное заявление в его жизни.<br/>— Ты что ли с парнями такого нахватался? Книжки по психологии читаешь?<br/>— Есть такое. Не со всеми можно грубостью, не со всеми можно лаской. С тобой вот вообще никак не выходит.<br/>Смит нахмурился. Разговор сворачивал куда-то не туда.<br/>— Так…<br/>— О-о-о, я знаю это «так», затыкаюсь.<br/>Тренер закончил приготовления, вернулся в гостиную и поставил на столик тарелку с горячими сэндвичами. Показал на них рукой и поправил очки, оставшись стоять рядом.<br/>— Я пойду в зал, проверю, как там убрали. А ты перекуси. Вон там пульт. Если хочешь, можешь даже вздре… Ой, не смотри так, ты взрослый мальчик, сам всё решаешь. Знаю-знаю, пошёл-ка я нахер.<br/>Рэймонд завозился, протягивая руку за сэндвичем.<br/>— Рэй, — тихо и спокойно проговорил Тренер. — Просто посиди и отдохни, да? В тишине, тепле. Никто за тобой не гонится, никому ничего сегодня от тебя не надо. Я вернусь минут через двадцать. Ага?<br/>— Ага, — отозвался Смит, откусывая.<br/>Прослушав, как шаги Тренера затихают внизу, он вздохнул. И правда, чего может случиться, если он немного посидит перед дорогой. Сэндвич вкусный, чай горячий, диван удобный.<br/>Вздохнув поглубже, Рэймонд поднял ноги на сидение, вытягиваясь вдоль. Голени удобно устроились на подлокотнике в выемках, явно продавленных от подобного же обращения.<br/>На какое-то время жизнь стала просто идеально удобной.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Тренер вернулся спустя час, старательно пытаясь продышаться, чтобы сбросить градус раздражения. Пропиздоны для Карапузов иногда отнимали слишком много сил. Особенно, если он умудрялся спалить их за чем-то эдаким, как например попытки скинуть Прайм Тайма с крыши, пытаясь попасть телом на три сложенных кучей матраса. Это был уже не их обожаемый паркур, это был ебанизм. Поэтому, как следует отмудохав всех причастных, а Прайм Тайма еще и обложив диагнозами, включающими в себя слабоумие, дибилизм и, возможно, шизофрению, отправил по домам, запретив появляться раньше десяти утра.<br/>Ему не хотелось, чтобы привычные вопли и крики мешали ему спать. Он продолжал чувствовать себя слегка неважно. И вполне обоснованно предполагал, что как только Смит уедет, то испорченное настроение ещё долго не даст уснуть.<br/>Было даже странно, что Смит не спустился сам, стремясь выбраться из заботливого плена как можно раньше. Погремев ключами, Тренер устало разулся, запнул кроссовки под стойку и вошел в гостиную.<br/>Первым, что он увидел — была лохматая светлая макушка, торчащая с одной стороны дивана. Вторым — ноги, перекинутые через подлокотник. На цыпочках обойдя диван, он с каким-то не очень приятным чувством в груди обозрел полную картину.<br/>Рэймонд Смит крепко спал, закинув одну руку за голову, свесив вторую до пола. Его лицо во сне наконец-то расслабилось, ушли вечные морщинки между бровей и в уголках сурово сжатых губ. Рэй выглядел удивительно беззащитно и молодо без своего чуть высокомерного и насмешливого выражения «я тут хозяин».<br/>Мерзкое чувство расползалось активнее, Тренеру даже пришлось надавить ладонью на грудину. Это немного помогло.<br/>Нельзя так смотреть на такого человека как Рэй. Он ему никто, он не его Карапуз, он не его друг. Он не его человек вообще.<br/>Нахуй, откуда выползла эта блядская щенячья, щемящая нежность?<br/>Тренер нахмурился так, что очки съехали по носу вниз. Глаза ощупывали лицо, задержавшись на чуть приоткрытых губах. Рэймонд едва посвистывал заложенным носом. Это было… забавно. И очень по-человечески.<br/>Бля, нет, стоп.<br/>Нихера нет забавного в гангстере, спящем на твоём диване. Это всё было про секс, помнишь, старый ты упырь?! Ты просто хотел отфестивалить это шикарное тело!<br/>Бесшумно пройдя в спальню, он стащил с кровати одеяло и приволок обратно. Осторожно, начиная с ног, он опустил его на Смита. Прицелившись, поднял руку за запястье и уложил поверх груди.<br/>Из-под стола неожиданно громко заиграла какая-то мелодия, и Тренер вздрогнул синхронно со Смитом. Тот открыл глаза, пошевелился, и от этого движения его очки, лежавшие на спинке дивана, шлепнулись прямо Рэймонду на лоб. Тренер подал трубку ему в руку.<br/>— Что? — прохрипел Смит в динамик. — Что? Какой банк? Нахер идите, девушка. Благодарю за звонок. И вам хорошего вечера.<br/>Чуть полежав, он приоткрыл глаза и тряхнул телефон, активируя часы.<br/>— Ого.<br/>Тренер окончательно уселся рядом на пол по-турецки, оперевшись локтем о столик.<br/>— Поедешь?<br/>Рэймонд продолжал лежать лицом в потолок.<br/>— А можно я останусь? — наконец, спросил он, поворачивая голову.<br/>И от этого открытого, какого-то настороженного взгляда внутри Тренера что-то с хрустом провернулось. Он мелко закивал, понимая, что надо вставать на ноги и бежать. В спальню, в туалет, на улицу подышать. Беги, твою мать.<br/>— Хорошо, — проговорил на выдохе Смит, закрывая глаза. — Тренер?<br/>— М? — выдавил тот.<br/>— Чмокнешь на ночь?<br/>Тренеру показалось, что он ослышался. Сморгнув, он покачал головой.<br/>— Чего?..<br/>— Ну, или давай я тебя?<br/>Смотреть, как закутанный в два одеяла Смит зыркает на него из-под отворотов своими голубыми глазищами было выше всяческих сил. Притянувшись за нижнюю подушку, Тренер осторожно накрыл своим ртом губы Рэя. Они были горячими и сладкими от чая.<br/>— У тебя температура, — проговорил он в наползшую улыбку, не в силах отстраниться. — Чо лыбишься? У меня только парацетамол.<br/>— Это от тебя, — заявил Смит, облизывая его верхнюю губу изнутри.<br/>— Это от простуды, баран.<br/>Тренер выдохнул и запустил пальцы в волосы, убирая их с лица Рэймонда. Тот продолжая улыбаться, чуть повернулся, утыкаясь лицом в ладонь.<br/>И, бля, Тренер был готов сидеть так всю ночь, если потребуется.</p><p>Однако уже через полчаса к хренам отнялись ноги, поэтому пришлось высвобождать руку, отползать на полусогнутых и ходить кругами, чтобы восстановить кровообращение.<br/>Смит тихо посапывал, с улицы дребезжал мусороуборщик.<br/>Тренер нервно наворачивал круги, ощущая практически разрывающую его радость.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>— А потом? — осторожно поинтересовалась Розалинд, склонив голову. — Кстати, задумка с прыжками в матрасы… Он, правда, поверил?<br/>— Ну нет, мы должны были сказать, что забрались на крышу, чтобы следить за ним, — насупившись проговорил Призрак.<br/>— Я спросила не об этом.<br/>— Следи за языком, твою мать, — яростно шикнул на него Эрни.<br/>— Поверил. Это ж типа Прайм Тайм придумал. А он у нас… альтернативный, - пояснил Призрак.<br/>— Ах ты уродище… простите, миссис Пирсон.<br/>— Правда, до нас потом только дошло, что наблюдать за залом лучше не с крыши зала, а с крыши напротив, — сконфуженно признался Эрни.<br/>Розалинд склонила голову в другую сторону. Ребятки явно чего-то недоговаривали. Вряд ли бы они краснели так душно, едва углядев, как их обожаемый Тренер засосал другого мужика. Да и, судя по паре фоток с говённого телефона Подбородка, в квартире Тренера творилась какая-то лютая ванильная херня, не предполагавшая такого уровня смущения, на который вышли Карапузы.<br/>— Что было потом? — повторила она, уставившись на Багзи, так как он единственный из них всех довольно адекватно складывал слова в предложения. Да и в целом производил неожиданно приятное впечатление.<br/>— А потом приехал Флетчер, — собрался с силами тот, под дружно раздавшиеся возмущеные ругательства Карапузов.</p><p>***</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>***</p><p> </p><p>Начало дня в компании Смита было… приятным. Так как вечерний перекус уничтожил все скромные запасы в берлоге Тренера, им пришлось пойти в кафешку на углу.<br/>Но сначала Смит долго отмокал в душе, спустив горячую воду даже из батарей, фыркал над раковиной, полоскал рот пастой, укладывал воском Тренера волосы и с видимым неудовольствием влезал во вчерашний пиджак и пальто. Перебросившись исключительно «добрыми утрами», они замолчали до самой двери. Пока Смит обувался, прицеливаясь ложкой на ботинки, Тренер пытался отыскать на вешалке его шарф. Рэймонд точно был вчера в нём и шапке.<br/>За окном мягко и плавно парил снег. Не такой, как вчерашние плевки пополам с дождливой ссаниной, а настоящий, рождественский.<br/>— О! — наконец отыскал нужное Тренер среди груды вповалку лежащих шмоток Карапузов.<br/>Вязаная херня пахла просто возмутительно вкусно. Решив, что после вчерашнего можно зайти чуть дальше обычного, он принялся наматывать отвороты на Смита.<br/>— Там холодно, — смущенно проговорил он, глядя, как тот наблюдает за ним из-за стекол очков, но молчит и не вырывается. — Шапку щас ещё…<br/>Рэймонд оттянул пальцем отворот вниз до подбородка и чуть подшагнул, припирая Тренера спиной к стене.<br/>— Да понял-понял, — тут же уперся ему в грудь руками Тренер. — Хорош доминировать.<br/>Смит фыркнул так, что его теплое дыхание осело у Тренера на лбу и переносице.<br/>— Тебе жизненно важно заботиться обо всех вокруг? — насмешливым тоном поинтересовался Рэймонд, склоняя голову к плечу. Разница в росте не была так заметна на расстоянии, но вот вплотную…<br/>— Не обо всех, — отозвался Тренер, разглядывая почти утонувшее в полумраке узкого коридора лицо Смита.<br/>— А как выбираешь жертву?<br/>Тренер пожал плечами.<br/>— Рэй, ты либо делай уже, чего собрался, либо отходи.<br/>— Люблю конкретику, — уже откровенно хмыкнул Смит.<br/>Он наклонился совсем близко, прижимаясь скулой к уху Тренера. Повёл чуть ниже, смешно пискнув на вдохе заложенным носом, прикоснулся щекой к щеке и замер у подбородка. А потом чуть боднул вверх, заставляя Тренера поднять голову.<br/>— Я тебя, наверное, уже заразил всего повдоль, — пробормотал он, неожиданно хмурясь.<br/>— Меня устраивает.<br/>Губы Рэя охотно поддались под напором языка, и Тренер скользнул внутрь. На лицо опустились ладони Смита, сжимая, словно Тренеру могло прийти в голову начать выворачиваться.<br/>Он даже не понял, сколько они так стояли и сосались, словно школоло. Но, чёрт возьми, это было самое сексуальное сопение, которое Тренер когда либо слышал. И совершенно точно самые обалденные губы.<br/>Когда они расцепились, чтобы глотнуть воздуха, Рэй тут же запустил руки тренеру под куртку, в одно движение залезая и под худи, и под футболку, хватаясь за бок.<br/>Тренер чуть перекосился на схваченную сторону. Смит тут же выровнял горизонт, схватившись за второй, ведя руками вверх к лопаткам. Подлез обратно, сбивая виском очки тренера и цепляя зубами кожу на шее.<br/>— Рэй, Рэй погоди, — запыхтел Тренер, уже ощущая, как между ног вклинивается колено. — Слушай…<br/>Когда у тебя во рту два языка, говорить внятно не получается. Рациональное предложение сначала все-таки перекусить, а потом предаться разврату, отодвинулось на второй план, когда Смит притиснулся к нему всем своим немаленьким телом, вжимая в стену.<br/>КРАК!<br/>Разлепившись с забавным «чмок», они отпрянули от стены, которая с хрустом уронила молдинг на то место, где только что стоял Тренер, присыпав их пылью. Смит громко фыркнул, потерев щеку.<br/>— Тут все из говна, — почему-то смутился Тренер, рассматривая место, откуда свалилась хренова деревяшка. — Это ж так, времянка почти, я тут…<br/>— Да мне похрен, — Рэймонд обнял его со спины и зарылся в капюшон, достав носом до шеи.<br/>Тренер ощутил вчерашнее колебание в груди. И едва остановил руку, чтобы не дать Смиту затрещину и не прекратить эти щекотные милования.<br/>Милования.<br/>Мысль осенила Тренера так же внезапно, как его иногда посещали ослепительные в своей правильности озарения.<br/>Смит вертел и трогал его, как будто пытался сообразить… приятно ли это. Не вызовет ли это отклика обратного удовольствию. И похоже, перебарщивать за один раз не стоило.<br/>— Я не знаю, чем ты занимался вчера, пока меня не было, но я рад, что ты передумал относительно моих заяв на тебя, — заявил Тренер, одергивая на себе куртку и осторожно отстраняясь. — Очень рад, знай это.<br/>Рэймонд поджал губы, становясь серьезным.<br/>Да блять.<br/>Да что у него там в голове происходит.<br/>— Пойдём уже перекусим.<br/>Решив не нагнетать, он сунул ему в руки шапку и постучал себя по виску, а потом указал пальцем на Смита. Тот послушно натянул предложенное.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>В кафе было пустынно и свежо. Утренний морозец приятно пощипывал лицо, пока они шли. А теперь вкусный запах «У Молли» разбудил просто зверский аппетит.<br/>— Тут нет Мишленовских звёзд, но, отвечаю, блинчики просто крышесносные.<br/>Поделившись важной информацией, Тренер махнул официантке.<br/>Пока та освежала кофе, Смит определился с выбором и глазел по сторонам, расслабленно развалившись на стуле. Тренер, сидящий спиной к выходу, искренне наслаждался тем, что рассматривал его.<br/>Хищник на водопое. Разве что не урчал.<br/>Оу.<br/>Тренер обернулся секундой позже, чем увидел, как лицо Рэймонда каменеет, губы сжимаются, а со спины доносится мелодичная трель колокольчика.<br/>— Раймондо, детка! Только не стреляй! Я пришел с миром!<br/>— А уползешь со сломанными ногами, — процедил Смит, выпрямляясь.<br/>Застывший у двери Флетчер вскинул руки, виновато улыбаясь. Нос детектива был красным, шарф вокруг шеи и плеч перекосился набок.<br/>Тренер сел ровно, наблюдая, как Смит ехидно и холодно улыбается.<br/>— Слышь ты, жопа из кустов…<br/>— Так, а ты, ирландец, вообще не влезай! — перебил начало тирады Тренера Флетчер.<br/>Он со скрежетом подтащил к их столику стул и бахнулся сверху, преувеличенно громко выдохнув.<br/>— Мчался, как молния, чтобы успеть показать тебе это первому!<br/>— Шёл бы тыхер, дядя, — предложил Тренер.<br/>— Да если бы он туда ходил каждый раз, как его посылают, — ледяным тоном отозвался Рэймонд. — Чтобы ты там не принес, бесполезный ты кусок дерь…<br/>— Моя социальная значимость не измеряется количеством хуев, на которых я побывал, — чуть поморщившись заявил детектив. — Поэтому, меня все же стоит выслушать. Раймондо, в этот раз все по честному! Я пришел, чтобы помочь.<br/>— Единственный, кому ты помогаешь — это ты сам. Так что я не буду помогать тебе — помогать тебе же, спидозная ты черепаха.<br/>Тренер невольно прыснул, сообразив, что именно черепаху Флетчер ему и напоминает, особенно когда втягивает голову в плечи. Например от выстрелов. Он намеренно бахнул чашкой о стол, заставив детектива дернуться.<br/>— Шутишь, а ведь я всё равно спасу твой сочный зад. Ну как спасу… Ну так, спасу, да. Мне кажется, эта информация будет тебе полезной.<br/>Медленно, словно находясь под прицелом, он завел руку во внутренний карман пиджака, а потом вытащил, кладя на стол тонкую стопку фото.<br/>— Я был совсем на другом задании, сладкий, но совершенно случайно стал свидетелем одного нехорошего дельца. Прошу, глянь одним глазком, считай, это тебе моё «извини».<br/>— За то, что продал меня? — едко поинтересовался Смит, дергая лицом. — Опять. Я блять, думал, мы с тобой все решили в прошлый раз.<br/>— Слушай, я был молод и горяч… — начал было Флетчер.<br/>— Ты уже тогда был стар и говнист.<br/>Тренер отпил кофе, стараясь слиться с пейзажем. Ого, какие интриги. Смит внезапно стал тем Смитом, которого он почти четыре месяца назад увидел в баре. Сдержанный холодный высокомерный говнюк, от которого фонило ЧСВ, как от ядерного реактора радиацией. Флетчер совсем лишился ума, если вздумал дразнить такого человека, надеясь на какие-то прошлые симпатии.<br/>— Рэй, прошу тебя, взгляни. Ты всегда успеешь подергать меня за яички, если тебе не понравится материал. Но тебе понравится! Мне многого стоило прийти сюда, после всего, что недавно было.<br/>— Какой специфический героизм, — фыркнул Смит, прищуриваясь.<br/>Тренер посмотрел на верхнее фото, лежащее с края стола.<br/>— Рэй, правда, глянь, — протянул он, разглядев декорации и участников.<br/>Смит медленно перевел взгляд на него. Глаза Рэймонда были просто небесно-синими из-за света, падающего прямо на лицо и сузившихся зрачков. Ледяные жуткие глазищи.<br/>Тренер почувствовал, как у него встает.<br/>Глазищи переместились на фото. Чуть поджав губы, Рэймонд подгреб стопку к себе и принялся отбрасывать средним пальцем уже просмотренные прямо на пол.<br/>Флетчер смотрел на него не отрываясь, чуть приоткрыв рот. Он выглядел как верующий, внезапно ставший свидетелем явления Иисуса. Верхом на Ти Рексе. <br/>В принципе, Тренер его понимал.<br/>— Так, — принял решение Рэймонд. — Кажется, намечается дело. Если хочешь, можешь скататься со мной, Колин.<br/>— Колин? Ты зовешь его Колин? Что я пропустил? — зачастил Флетчер.<br/>Рэймонд молча встал, вытягивая из кармана телефон.<br/>— Сидеть, — спокойно предупредил детектива Тренер, отправляя в рот кусок блинчика, когда Флетчер дернулся следом.<br/>— Ты мне не командуй, ирландец, я тебе не…<br/>— И ты мне «не», Флетчер. Завали и жди, пока папа поговорит.<br/>— О да, папочка любит решать такие проблемы сам.<br/>Тренер сощурился.<br/>— Я вас сдал, потому, что выбора не было, — тут же поднял руки Флетчер, глядя, как вышедший наружу Рэймонд что-то объясняет и даже машет руками.<br/>— Я тебе не стеклотара, сдавать меня, — поморщился Тренер. — Выбора так не было, что ты аж денег за это получил.<br/>— Еще всякие отставные солдатики меня не осуждали. Сам-то — образец удавшейся карьеры и жизни.<br/>Тренер запил вставший комом в горле блин и облизнулся. Вытер губы рукавом. Смерил ехидно ухмыляющегося детектива взглядом.<br/>— Знаешь, — доверительно начал он, складывая руки на столешнице и наклоняясь в сторону поехавшего от него вместе со стулом Флетчера. — Мне чтобы убить человека достаточно вот этой вот чашки. Я могу вбить тебе ее в ебало и подождать, пока ты задохнешься. Так что слушай сюда, дедуля, если ты еще раз что-то такое про меня брякнешь, и тем более при Рэе…<br/>— Давай так, служивый…<br/>Тренер резко выбросил руку, вцепляясь громко ойкнувшему Флетчеру в промежность и пережимая все, что смог ухватить.<br/>— Особой, наверное, разницы нет, кто до твоих яйчишек первым доберется, Рэй или я, — проговорил он, поправляя свободной рукой сползшие очки. — Как думаешь? Детишек тебе все равно поздно, да и ни к чему такой генофонд множить.<br/>Флетчер отчаянно о замотал головой, впившись в тонкую сидушку стула так, что пластик хрустнул в его пальцах.<br/>— Где ты это снял? — поинтересовался Тренер, кивая на разбросанные фотки.<br/>— На Баттерби, — просипел Флетчер, багровея лицом. — И чего это… Рэй… так долго… Ожидание меня просто убивает…<br/>— Убивает нож в грудину, — заявил Тренер, выпуская детектива.<br/>— Ну если так подумать… — благодарно выдавил тот, тут же накрывая пах обеими ладонями.<br/>— Двигаем, — сказал Смит, просунувшись в приоткрытую дверь.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>— Вот же старый опарыш, — поморщилась Розалинд.<br/>Её поддержал стройный возмущенный хор.<br/>— Они сидели и завтракали!<br/>— Романтика! — засмущался Призрак.<br/>— Единение душ.<br/>— Чего, бля? Ты где такого нахватался, Эрни?<br/>— Это Шекспир, дебил.<br/>— Тот барыга метом с района?<br/>— Тот Шакир, убожище, а Шекспир — писатель! У меня все-таки есть образование!<br/>— Ага, одно вышнее и три конченных!<br/>— А Тренер улыбался! — попытался вернуть разговор в первоначальное русло Прайм Тайм, сердито глядя на препирающихся Эрни и Подбородка.<br/>— Он сидел спиной к двери, дебил, как ты это увидел?!<br/>— Но Рэй улыбался, значит и Тренер тоже!<br/>— Рэй улыбался? — приятно удивилась Розалинд. — Неплохо. А потом, значит, пришел Флетчер, что-то показал Смиту, и они все унеслись в неизвестном направлении?<br/>— Так точно, мэм, — отозвался Багзи и замялся.<br/>— В чем дело, милый?<br/>Розалинд поняла — вот оно, сейчас что-то будет. Вот прямо сейчас. Чуйка внезапно заорала сиреной и раскрасила все вокруг в сигнальные огни.<br/>— Мы решили глянуть что там на фотках, — признался Призрак. Парни запереглядывались.<br/>— И это не наше дело, — тут же вставил Эрни. — Но раз это узнал Флетчер, то и Вы бы тоже узнали скоро. Он наверняка захотел бы вам такое продать. Лучше, наверное, от нас, бесплатно… простите, то есть просто так, то есть за спасибо, уй блять…<br/>Розалинд нахмурилась. Как это в любовной истории Тренера и Смита оказалась она.<br/>«До взрыва десять секунд!» заявил приятный внутренний голос.<br/>«Девять»<br/>«Восемь»<br/>Багзи, переглянувшись с бандой сунул руку в карман.<br/>— Мы подобрали фотки, мэм. Не то, чтобы мы там чё-то разглядывали. Но общий пиздец уловили, простите.<br/>«Семь»<br/>«Шесть»<br/>Вытащил несколько помятых чёрно-белых фоток.<br/>«Пять»<br/>«Четыре»<br/>Привстал и осторожно положил их перед Розалинд.<br/>«Три»<br/>«Два»<br/>Она продолжала смотреть на Багзи.<br/>«Один»<br/>Она опустила глаза.<br/>На фото голого Микки, захваченный объективом на какой-то крыше, судя по задникам, лежал в джакузи, а сверху восседала весьма аппетитная молоденькая бабёнка.<br/>Розалинд чуть сместила фотку.<br/>Вверх-вниз. Вверх-вниз, если так их тасовать, то можно было даже воссоздать как в видеоролике, чем именно там занимался ее муж.<br/>— Может… она ему массаж делала?.. — крякнул Эрни и тут же получил локтем под рёбра от Прайм Тайма.<br/>— Простаты, — оглушительно шепнул Подбородок. — Поняли, а? Поняли?<br/>— Мы пойдем, — засуетился Багзи. — Мэм? Мы…<br/>— А я знаю эту блядь, — неожиданно спокойно проговорила Розалинд.<br/>Парни, готовые выбегать в окна при первых признаках гнева миссис Пирсон замерли. — И я знаю где это. Мальчики, а не хотите заработать?<br/>— Что нужно делать, мэм? — тут же по деловому осведомился Багзи.</p><p>*** </p><p> </p><p>— Не бывает любви до гроба, да, парни? — продолжал шебуршать на заднем сидении Флетчер уже битые десять минут.<br/>Сначала он принялся разматывать шарф, потом, извернувшись, поправлять волосы, глядя в зеркало заднего вида, потом чем-то хрустеть в карманах. Тренер был готов развернуться и всечь этому уцененному Холмсу.<br/>— Ещё слово, и поедешь в багажнике. С запаской, — заявил Смит и нахмурился, соображая.<br/>Тренер хмыкнул. Переглянувшись, они опять оба уставились на дорогу.<br/>Любовь это — использовать угрозы друг друга.<br/> — Вообще-то, вы не спрашивали, но я скажу. Я следил за Светланой с фоток по просьбе её папаши, она дочурка Аслана-старшего. Почему Микки не отстанет от этой семьи? Сына грохнул, дочь трахнул. Осталось убить самого Аслана, а потом трахнуть.<br/>— Я даже не сомневался, что ты предложишь именно такую последовательность, — ядовито выдал Смит.<br/>— Ты что вообще хочешь сделать? Сдернуть девчушку с члена мистера Пирсона и оттащить за яйца к жене? — спросил Тренер. — В твои обязанности и такое входит? Тебе какое дело до их семейных разборок?<br/>— Да, Рэймонд, что входит в твои обязанности идеальной жены Микки Пирсона? — ожил Флетчер.<br/>— Слушай, старая жаба, ты пока жив только потому, что я не хочу пачкать руки, — поморщился Смит, сверяясь с навигатором. — Но это не значит, что однажды мерзость предстоящего не пересилит предвкушение и удовольствие от твоего медленного и мучительного убийства.<br/>— Как поэтично, — закатил глаза тот, пару раз помахав перед собой ладонью. — Ты как хороший виски, милый, с каждым годом все крепче и вкуснее. Что не меняется, так это твой умелый язык.<br/>Тренер невольно поджал губы, против воли представив, как Флетчер, привстав на цыпочки, целует Рэймонда. А тот к тому же отвечает.<br/>Фу ты, блять, дал же Бог богатую фантазию.<br/>— Как вы вообще познакомились, а, Флетчер? — поморщившись, спросил он. — Мне места знать надо, чтобы закинуть туда гранату. Чтобы такие как ты больше не лезли на свет.<br/>— В очереди в морг почти десять лет назад, — с удовольствием ухватился за возможность поболтать тот. — Я забирал там материалы, а Рэймонд там работал.<br/>— Ты работал в морге?!<br/>— Прятал улики, — вальяжно протянул Флетчер. — И стоило мне увидеть эту обаяшку в белоснежной рубашке в бежевых чинос и жилеточке… у него были рукава закатаны, представь только. Ну так и всё, я был сражен наповал, грянули литавры, сердце пропустило удар, слюна наводнила рот…<br/>Тренер охотно верил, как наяву увидев собранного и серьезного Рэймонда, стоящего сложив руки на груди. Горячо. Интересно, Смит носил тогда бороду?..<br/>— Я был не в чинос — это раз. Это было восемь лет назад — два. Надо было ещё тогда сунуть тебя в инсинератор — это три.<br/>— М-м-м, считаешь годы в разлуке, сладкий?<br/>— Еще раз назовешь меня сладким, я тебе язык вырву, — холодно проговорил Смит, поворачивая. — У тебя пушка с собой?<br/>— Конечно.<br/>Тренер похлопал себя по боку, радуясь, что действительно прихватил ствол, чтобы сунуть его в сейф в кабинете, и не успел. Зачем она им при налете на любовное гнездышко Микки все еще было загадкой. Хотя, наверное любая встреча этих ребят могла потенциально закончится перестрелкой.<br/>— Когда ты перестанешь на меня дуться, Рэй?<br/>— М-м-м, никогда?<br/>— Надо уметь прощать!<br/>Тренер тихонько гуглил, что такое «инсинератор».<br/>Печь крематория.<br/>Рэймонд Смит — угрожающий и образовательный.<br/>— Слушай, ну у меня же не было выбора! — трагично промямлил Флетчер, осторожно укладывая ладони по краям сидения Рэймонда и чуть приближаясь. — Ты же помнишь, что тогда случилось.<br/>— Давай, мы не будем обсуждать это сейчас, — отрезал Смит. — Вообще никогда. Убери руки и сядь на место.<br/>— Так точно, командир.<br/>— Рэй, что мы будем делать, когда приедем? И куда мы едем вообще, — опять влез Тренер, который не любил что-то делать без плана или хотя бы его подобия. — Скажи, что мы не мчим на семейную разборку.<br/>— Нет.<br/>— А подробнее?<br/>— Нет.<br/>Тренер скосил глаза, разглядывая Смита. Ну окей, умение выжидать — прокачено до предела ещё в бытность снайпером. Поправив очки, он чуть сполз на кресле, упираясь ногой поудобнее. Припомнив первое фото, Тренер прокрутил его в голове. Глаз у него был наметанный и долгой службой и необходимостью пригляда за Карапузами.<br/>— Никогда не стоит лезть в разборки влюбленных, всегда будешь ты виноват, — проговорил он, прикрывая глаза. — И вообще, едем туда вдвоем…<br/>— Эй! — прозвучало возмущенно с заднего сидения.<br/>— Если Микки не захочет уезжать? Ты проверил, он ещё там?<br/>— Там.<br/>— Да речь же просто про трахо-пати, — растерялся Флетчер. — Зачем вообще туда ехать вот прям щас? Ну поговорил бы ты с Пирсоном завтра, сказал, бы, что я придержу фотки подальше от его миссис на неделю за пятьдесят кусков.<br/>— Ты же понимаешь, что тебе, выражаясь метафорически… пизда с таким болтливым ртом? — наконец спросил Тренер, вытаскивая пистолет, проверяя обойму и ставя на предохранитель. — Флетчер, ну почему ты не умеешь затыкаться?<br/>— Процент говна в его организме так высок, что оно просто не может не булькать под крышкой и не подтекать, — пренебрежительно отозвался Смит, выруливая. — Извиниться он пришёл. Ты самая настоящая крыса, Флетчер.<br/>— Да, я крыса, — с достоинством отозвался тот. — Но я полезная крыса. А еще я твоя крыса.<br/>— Нахер ты мне сдался.<br/>— Я изысканный дижестив, Раймондо.<br/>— Ты ссанина за полтора фунта в счастливый час, разбавленная ссаниной же.<br/>Тренер со вздохом полез за мобильником.<br/>Дижестив.<br/>Общее название для крепких выдержанных напитков, подающихся после еды. Обычно — коньяк, арманьяк бренди.<br/>Тренер принялся гуглить арманьяк под обиженное бухтение Флетчера.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>— Она расстроилась, — резюмировал Эрни, глядя с каким решительным лицом Розалинд вышла из машины, когда он распахнул перед ней дверь.<br/>— Надеюсь она не будет плакать?<br/>— Эта?! Окстись! — хмыкнул Призрак, направляясь за временной нанимательницей ко входу в здание. — Если только в дУше. Ведь если плачешь в дУше, то никто не увидит твоих слёз.<br/>— Не, если ссать в душе — то можно не плакать.<br/>— Да не, если ссышь в душе — то это к слезам.<br/>Карапузы принялись яростно спорить. На проходной суровый швейцар безо всяких возражений пустил их после короткого «они со мной».<br/>— Охеренное место, — шёпотом заметил Призрак, когда они зашли в огромный лифт. — У меня хата меньше.<br/>— Просто стоите и угрожающе молчите, — повторила инструкции Розалинд. — Никого не трогать, если я не скажу. А если скажу — трогать как следует.<br/>— Ногами можно? — уточнил Эрни.<br/>— Особенно, — отозвалась Розалинд отрицательно покачав головой швейцару.<br/>Тот послушно вытащил пропуск, активировал панель и, выбрав пентхаус, вышел вон.<br/>— А мы быстро влились в лакшери тусовку, — довольно заметил Подбородок на ухо Прайм Тайму. — Интересно, что про это сказал бы Тренер, если бы узнал?<br/>— Пизды бы всем дал по очереди, — заметил Багзи. — Поэтому распространяться мы не будем, да? Да, Прайм Тайм? Да, я спрашиваю?<br/>— Не будем, — буркнул тот. — Эт чо, выстрелы?<br/>Лифт пикнул, отметив прохождение 17 этажа.<br/>Быстро оттеснив Розалинд от дверей, Карапузы встали в стойки, потянув из карманов всё, что могло сойти за оружие.<br/>— Спокойно, мэм, все под контролем, — заявил Багзи, глядя, как красная лампочка загорается напротив плашки «пентхаус». — Мы вас защ…</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>— Како-о-о-ого хера, — протянул Тренер, опуская пистолет. — Что вы тут делаете, сволочи?!<br/>— Тренер?!<br/>— Рэймонд, что тут происходит?!<br/>— Миссис Пирсон, я…<br/>— Где мой муж?!<br/>— Эрни, что у тебя на голове?!<br/>— Ничего, Тренер!<br/>— Вот именно, где твоя шапка, скотина ты такая!<br/>— Я вам не мешать? — холодно осведомился Аслан-старший от джакузи.<br/>— Я мешаю, я пожалуй пойду, — пискнул Флетчер, но не успел.<br/>Смит схватил его за шиворот и дернул обратно, заставляя мелко переступить ногами.<br/>— Где мой муж? — сухо повторила Розалинд. — И что тут вообще происходит?<br/>— Почему все тут ходить как к дом! — возмутился Аслан. — Да ещё ты!<br/>Он ткнул пальцем в Смита.<br/>— Где. Мой. Муж.<br/>— Отъехал, — проговорил Аслан, глядя Розалинд в глаза. — С конец.</p><p>Одновременно с выстрелом прозвучал тонкий визг Флетчера.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>— Это было тупо.<br/>— Это было героически!<br/>— У Флетчера дыра в груди. Что в этом героического?<br/>— Ну так он же защитил Рэя.<br/>— Ну и нахера, все равно ему ничего не обломится.<br/>— Ну ага. Щас Смит побежит его благодарственно трахать.<br/>— Только когда сам придет в себя.<br/>— В случае Флетчера — он его трахнет, только если не приходя в сознание!<br/>— С чего вы вообще взяли, блять? Отплатить можно только сексом? Может, он с него деньжат хочет.<br/>— Он хочет с него маленького Флэтчера!<br/>— Фу блять, Прайм Тайм, иди, пожалуйста, убейся нахер вон об ту дверь.<br/>— Ты чо, не видел, как он тянул к нему руки и ныл что-то про вечную любовь? До смерти, которая через пару минут, «Рэй, поцелуй меня на прощание».<br/>— Бля буду, они раньше шпили-вилились.<br/>— Да ладно, блять, когда ты это понял? Когда Смит пёр его на руках вниз с воплями "не смей дохнуть, падла, иначе я не смогу тебя убить"?!<br/>— А вообще, кто бы мог подумать, а?.. Что Микки в тайне от всех решил замириться с этим отбитым русским уродом. Сколько ему лет?<br/>— Аслану?<br/>— Мистеру Пирсону, кретин. Я чот не слышал, чтобы сорокалетних мужиков от горячего джакузи инсульт разбивал.<br/>— Его не инсульт разбил, Эрни, ему просто стало плохо, а Светлана полезла откачивать.<br/>— Меня б так откачивали…<br/>— Доживи до сорока, залезь в горячее джакузи и бахни коньяка — разобьет. Только Пирсон будет лежать в комфорте в пятизвездочной лечебне, а ты пускать слюни в мусорном баке.<br/>— Уговорил, Багзи, никаких джакузи после сорока без русских горячих тёлок с медобразованием под рукой.<br/>Тренер шикнул на расшумевшихся Карапузов и опять уставился на дверь, из-за которой вот-вот должен был появиться доктор.<br/>— Не ожидал, что Розалинд шмальнет в русского.<br/>— А хер ли он тут уже десять лет живёт и никак не выучит английский?! «Отъехал» — на скорой увезли!<br/>— Контекст, Подбородок, контекст. Это — как если бы я тебе сказал, что имел твою маму…<br/>— Э, слышь! Охренел!<br/>-…имел ввиду, когда говорил вчера о честности и порядочности! Она у тебя просто Маргарет Тэтчер, ток симпатичная.<br/>Тренер не выдержал и вскочил на ноги.<br/>— Так, ты, — порывшись в кармане, он вытащил купюру и сунул её в руку Призрака. — Берешь парней, идёте за батончиками. Марш.<br/>— Тренер, нам чо, по десь… — начал было Прайм Тайм, но Багзи тут же наступил ему на ногу, а Призрак послушно цапнул деньги.<br/>— Закрой рот, халявный перекус, — прошептал ему в ухо Подбородок с другой стороны.<br/>Когда переругивающиеся вполголоса Карапузы скрылись за углом, Тренер рухнул обратно на сиденье, стягивая очки с носа.<br/>В такую идиотскую ситуацию он ещё ни разу не попадал. Да еще и с такими последствиями.<br/>Перед глазами всё еще прокручивалась сцена, разыгравшаяся на крыше около часа назад.<br/>Розалинд вскидывает крохотный пистолетик и стреляет в Аслана.<br/>Пуля влетает ему в бок, заставив согнуться.<br/>Из-за спины босса материализуется амбал, целящийся в Смита.<br/>Флетчер, с высоким девчачьим визгом толкает его, прикрыв плечом.<br/>Амбал успевает шмальнуть в Рэймонда, отчего детектива швыряет Смиту в руки, и они оба падают.<br/>Аслан отползает за джакузи.<br/>Розалинд снимает амбала одновременно с Тренером, прострелившим охраннику ногу.<br/>Из-за джакузи орёт Светлана.<br/>— Он в больнице! Микки в больнице! Роза, твою мать, какого хера?!<br/>Ну или что-то типа этого, Тренер плохо знал русский, но услышал «Микки» и «Роза» и увидел, как миссис Пирсон опускает своё смертоносное пресс-папье.<br/>Карапузы попрятались за колонны, а Призрак даже прикрылся кашпо с пальмой.<br/>— Кажется, нас подстрелили, — выдыхает Смит, погребенный под стонущим Флетчером. — Кто-нибудь, позвоните в скорую, Бога ради.<br/>А потом несёт детектива на руках, запустив палец в дыру на плече, чтобы остановить кровотечение.<br/>- И все-таки ты в меня вошёл, - хрипит Флетчер, вырубаясь.<br/>- Я не хочу убежище в России, я передумал, - шипит Эрни.<br/>Тренер не понимает, когда его жизнь превратилась в экранизацию Джеймса Бонда пополам с Дневниками Принцессы.</p><p>Тренер потёр подбородок, выныривая из воспоминаний.<br/>Дверь в приёмный покой дрогнула, и показавшийся доктор показала большой палец.<br/>— Можете навестить, — проговорила она, резво направившись дальше по коридору. — Полчаса, скоро подействуют успокоительные и он уснёт.<br/>Тренер повозил внезапно вспотевшими ладонями по коленям и встал.<br/>На проходной пришлось заявить, что он Рэймонду муж, чтобы его пропустили, искренне надеясь, что Смит будет не против.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>— Кофе.<br/>— Да ты заебал со своим кофе, Эрни.<br/>— Это ты заебал со своим чаем! Ты типа под англичан косишь, а? Ты, сука, итальянский цыган, смирись.<br/>— Чай полезен при простуде!<br/>— Может еще и пулевые заращивает? Ты посмотри на него, какая простуда, он зеленый, как твои сопли! Ему нужен кофе, чтобы взбодриться.<br/>— Заткнитесь, — простонал Рэймонд с дивана. — Какого черта вы всё еще здесь?!<br/>Вернувшись из госпиталя после осмотра, он устало завалился на диван.<br/>— Тренер сказал караулить вас, мистер Смит, — тут же перестал препираться Эрни и посмотрел на начинающий свистеть чайник. — Охуенная кухня, кстати. Прям найс.<br/>— И дом заебись, — добавил Прайм Тайм.<br/>— Кучу денег стоит?<br/>— Ля, говорил мне братан — идти в гангсты.<br/>— Я те пойду! — отвесив парня смачного леща, вернувшийся Тренер на ходу развернул пушистый плед и накрыл им Рэймонда. — Пост сдали, чай заварили, свободны.<br/>— Но Тренер!.. — Эдди резво огляделся, показывая свой восторг от потрясающего дома.<br/>Но тот лишь покачал головой и кивнул.<br/>Недовольно переговариваясь, парни вышли через дверь в сад. Почему-то именно она всем нравилась больше, нежели парадный вход.  <br/>— Тишина, — благодарно прикрыл глаза Смит, вытягиваясь. — Хм, а всё-таки, кофе — хорошая идея.<br/>— Врач сказал, никакого кофе, пока ты на таблетках.<br/>— Ну пожалуйста.<br/>— Нет.<br/>— Тренер!<br/>Тренер старательно сдержал улыбку. Этот просящий и одновременно командный тон очень ему нравился. Рэймонд явно пока не мог сообразить, как ему разговаривать с ним. И командные нотки то и дело вступали в борьбу с простыми человеческими. Вот, например, сейчас Рэймонд был настроен клянчить.<br/>— Черт, если только пару глотков.<br/>Тот довольно улыбнулся и победно вскинул подбородок. Все трудные подростки одинаковы, подумал Тренер, отходя к островку. И те, кто из них вырастет — тоже.<br/>Когда спустя десять минут они задумчиво цедили кофе, Тренер у стола, а Смит развалившись на диване, и смотрели в камин, Рэймонд ожил.<br/>— Так, Колин…<br/>— Я боюсь твоего «так». Просто, чтоб ты знал.<br/>Смит хмыкнул в кружку.<br/>— Я просто хотел сказать, что твои парни срулили, Флетчера я отправил домой еще в обед. И даже проветрил за ним комнату. Мы тут совершенно одни. Так как насчёт немного пошалить?<br/>Слово «пошалить» в устах Смита прозвучало максимально дико. Скорее Прайм Тайм бы выдал про фриссон от собственного трека, вместо мурашек. Или обозвал Эрни амикошоном, вместо пиздливого говноеда.<br/>— Пошалить? — наконец отмер он, обходя диван и усаживаясь рядом. — Что в твоем понимании «пошалить»? Мой дорогой простывший подстреленный в плечо друг?<br/>— Наверное, особо рейтинга я сейчас не выдам, — подумав, признался Смит, ставя чашку на пол и усаживаясь.<br/>Тренер внимательно оглядел его, прикидывая. Вздохнув, он стащил очки, уложил их в нагрудный карман куртки, и перетёк на Рэймонда, словно грозовая туча на безоблачное небо. По мере его продвижения, Смит укладывался обратно, несколько настороженно наблюдая за такими перемещениями. Рука неудобно провалилась в стык сидения и спинки дивана, Тренер выдернул ее, качнув Смита.<br/>— Ты хер ли так вздыхаешь? — поинтересовался Смит, наблюдая, как Тренер пялится на его шею. — Ещё на меня с таким видом не залезали, знаешь ли…<br/>Объяснить это словами было сложно и долго. Например, дикое желание вот прямо сейчас вынуть Смита изо всей его одежды, скрутить и яростно, со всей внимательностью надругаться. Но ввиду целого ряда повреждений, Тренер справедливо опасался навредить еще больше. А руки уже чесались, а язык уже зудел.<br/>— Просто не знаю, с чего начать, — хмыкнул он, укладываясь сверху.<br/>Рэймонд выдохнул от тяжести. От Тренера не укрылось, что сам он так и не двинулся, продолжая просто наблюдать. — Мне всё так нравится, что я не могу выбрать какую-то конкретную часть для нападения.<br/>— Нападения, — фыркнул Смит, упираясь одной рукой в подлокотник за своей головой, а второй притягивая Тренера за волосы.<br/>Сегодня Рэймонд был со вкусом кофе, а так же «лимона с карамелью» от кашля. Расположив колено между его ног, Тренер удобнее уперся руками в диван.<br/>Плед сбился, обвивая лодыжки.<br/>— Сладкий мой, — пробубнил Тренер в подставленную щеку, смутно отлавливая непонятно откуда выползшее слово и пытаясь отдышаться. Он двинул ногой, притираясь к промежности Смита. — И почему это выглядит так, словно я развращаю невинную детку?<br/>— Чего? — хрипло удивился Рэймонд, облизывая припухшие губы.<br/>— Красивую, сладкую детку…<br/>Смит завозился, и Тренер покрепче перехватил его руки, присасываясь к раскрывающемуся в попытке что-то сказать рту. То, что Смит не очень согласен с положением дел, он понял секунду спустя, когда его ощутимо прихватили за губу.<br/>— Чёрт, Рэй!..<br/>— Я тебе, нахер, не детка!<br/>— Да я не…<br/>У Смита было зашито плечо, он был усталым после целого дня в больнице. Но это нихрена не помешало ему ловко зажать Тренера бедрами и, выдернув руки, сильно толкнуть в грудь здоровой рукой. Его едва не откинуло, а Рэймонд уже дернул ногами, опрокидывая его на ковер.<br/>Тренер перекатился с бока, тут же вскакивая на ноги.<br/>— Детка, блять, — фыркнул Рэймонд. — Детка, нахуй!<br/>Тренер выставил вперед ладони, обескураженно наблюдая, как Смит, раскачавшись, встал с дивана и сердито потопал в кухоную зону.<br/>Он явно пизданул что-то не то, не справившись с накатившей нежностью и видом синих-синих глаз. Словно тот юркий австралийский малюр из дискавери передачи, которую он совсем недавно посмотрел, пока валялся полутрупом в тренерской.<br/>— Тихо-тихо… — Тренер даже чуть присел, словно готовясь к броску. Смит выглядел злым и настороженным. — Я могу уйти в люб…<br/>— А ну сидеть! — рявкнул Рэймонд так, что Тренер тут же рухнул на кресло напротив, едва справившись с желанием подобрать с пола еще и ноги. — Посиди… дай мне… подумать.<br/>— Давай подумаем вместе, — осторожно предложил Тренер, когда Рэй навернул уже третий круг вокруг кресла.<br/>— Я сказал что-то не то, прости.<br/>— Да все то, погоди…<br/>Смит, вернувшийся на очередном витке на кухню, сердито переставил на столе солонку и перечницу, потом проделал это в обратном порядке и явно привычным жестом подровнял салфетку на ручке духовки.<br/>— Ты, уж прости за вопрос, с мальчиками вообще того?<br/>— Того! — отозвался Смит с каким-то вызовом. — А ты?<br/>— И я того, — покладисто проговорил Тренер. — Значит, мы оба в курсе чего и куда. Значит, дело не в этом?<br/>Смит нервно моргнул, даже на скулах что-то дернулось. Сорвав с носа очки, он сжал переносицу пальцами, зажмуриваясь.<br/>— Давно уже такого не было, — прошипел он, сердито сжимая хрустнувшие Лотосы в ладони. — Наверное, пора достать таблетки.<br/>— Вот еще, — протянул Тренер. — Зачем. Глупости, иди сюда.<br/>Без очков лицо Смита приобрело слегка отстраненное выражение.<br/>— Иди на голос, — хмыкнул Тренер, махнув рукой.<br/>Рэй на шутку не поддался и подошёл с таким видом, словно сейчас ему предстояло прыгать со скалы в бассейн с акулами с ракетными установками на спинах. Что-то такое совсем недавно смотрели пацаны.<br/>Кресло было отличным, широким, с подставкой для ступней. Поэтому, чуть наклонившись вперед, Тренер, завладев ладонью Рэймонда, потянул его на себя. Тот с откровенной неохотой шагнул ближе, а потом поставил колено слева от бедра Тренера.<br/>— Давай-давай, — хмыкнул тот, продолжая тянуть.<br/>Осторожно направляя, он таки затащил Смита себе на колени. И это наверняка странно смотрелось со стороны, но Тренеру было откровенно поебать.<br/>— Давай-ка.<br/>Медленно, не торопясь, он стянул с Рэймонда пиджак, сбрасывая его на подножку. Глядя только на пуговицы, расстегнул и избавился от жилета, добавив его к куче на полу. Ослабил узел галстука, пронаблюдав, как дернулся кадык. Повесив его на ручку, он взялся за пуговицы рубашки, расстегивая верхние две.<br/>— Ну вот, — довольно проговорил он, всё еще не глядя наверх. Тяжесть Смита на его коленях была просто потрясающе правильной и удобной. — Легче же дышать. Давай, подыши со мной.<br/>Он мягко положил руки ему на поясницу и повел вверх гладящим движением, вырвав у Смита какой-то странный булькающий звук. Тренер уже примерно понял, что так взбесило Рэя, но еще никто не отказывался от обнимашек в момент печали и недовольства. Спина под пальцами дернулась.<br/>Рэй уперся руками по обе стороны от головы Тренера.<br/>— Не хочешь, ничего не будем делать, — заявил он, отчаянно желая, чтобы Смит ему возразил. Но тот молчал, продолжая сопеть. Тренер сосредоточился на шее и, не поднимая взгляда, продолжил наглаживать напряженного Рэя, не опускаясь ниже пояса на джинсах. — Просто расслабься? Хорошо? Вот мне уже хорошо. Ты конечно не Ниндзяго, это наш кот из зала, но тоже неплохо. Ты умеешь урчать, Рэй?<br/>Сверху тяжко засопели. Ну, тоже реакция.<br/>Тренер не стал бы Тренером, вот именно с большой буквы, если бы не обладал эмпатией. Она помогла ему выжить на войне, она помогала ему понять его парней. Она словно встроенный дешифратор — раскрывала перед ним Рэймонда. Его жуткую боязнь отпустить себя хоть немного, хоть чуть-чуть, хоть на секунду перестать контролировать все, вплоть до угла вращения Земли.<br/>Когда-то Рэй себя отпустил и ему сделали очень больно. Однако, он доверился и пришёл к Тренеру. А он умеет таких чинить. <br/>— Никогда не видел у вас кота, — неожиданно хрипло проговорил Смит.<br/>Пальцы за спиной Тренера царапнули ногтями по обивке.<br/>— То есть его имя не навело тебя на определенные мысли? — мягко усмехнулся Тренер. — Время от времени у нас пропадает еда и появляется рыжая шерсть. Мы даже не уверены, что это кот. Подбородок всем втирает, что на самом деле это сраный лепрекон.<br/>Рэй, конечно, большой мальчик. Очень большой, очень успешный, очень суровый и сердитый.<br/>Очень одинокий, разогнавший всех вокруг мальчик. Больно бывает в любом возрасте и при любом размере. Медленно, мягко, Тренер выпрямился, прижимаясь к Рэймонду всем телом и укладывая руки, одну на талии, а вторую на лопатке, чтобы не создать замка за его спиной. Лбом он упёрся Смиту в плечо, потеревшись о мягкую ткань рубашки.<br/>— Хорошо с тобой, — искренне признался он. <br/>Смит продолжал упираться руками в спинку кресла. И на ощупь был похож на манекен из плательного ряда в Йоксе. Однако под пальцами уже что-то начало понемногу терять пластиковую упругость.<br/>— Хорошо, что нас никто не видит, — фыркнул Тренер в плечо Рэя. — Пацанва моя любит обстёбывать всё, что попадается им на глаза. <br/>Смит едва уловимо дернулся, и Тренер тут же расслабил руки.<br/>— Никто нас не видит Рэй, и, бля буду, я никому не расскажу, что ты разрешил мне подержать тебя на коленках. Кажется, у меня теперь есть новый фетиш.<br/>У уха раздался непонятный звук, а потом тонкий смешок.<br/>— Мне почему-то кажется, что если бы я был в розовой юбчонке и с леденцом, это было бы эпичнее.<br/>— И до этого дойдем, — согласился Тренер. — Давай, ты чутка сдвинешься поближе, а то у меня уже бедра нахрен отнимаются.<br/>Большой и тёплый Рэймонд Смит, добровольно кладущий руки ему на плечи, а потом обнимающий в ответ, прижимающийся как Роза к двери у тонущего Титаника.<br/>Это ли не счастье?<br/>— Рэй, ты не детка, ты здоровый тяжеленный жлоб, но мне все равно хочется пищать, как шумелке для собак, когда я тебя вижу. Сделай мне, пожалуйста, скидку.<br/>Рэй чуть отстранился, внимательно и чуть нахмурившись вперившись в Тренера взглядом.<br/>— Ничего не обещаю, — наконец расцепил зубы Смит. — Но я постараюсь.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>— Стоп-слово! Стоп-слово!!!<br/>— У тебя стоп-слово «стоп-слово», Эрни?!<br/>— Я не успел придумать!<br/>Розалинд улыбнулась, прикрывшись журналом. Её стоп-словом был «гугенот».<br/>Призрак на ринге выпустил полузадушенного друга и отпрыгнул назад с победным кличем.<br/>— Один-два.<br/>— Я отыграюсь, долбанный ты смузихлёб, — проскрипел с пола Эрни. — Тренер в последнее время в настроении. Если я попрошу о доп тренировке…<br/>-… он тебя пошлёт. У него есть дела поважнее. И я заказал этот ёбаный смузи один единственный раз! Сколько можно это вспоминать?!<br/>— Он не откажет, сказал тебе. Я его любимый Карапуз.<br/>— Это с чего это?<br/>Розалинд пронаблюдала, как парни принялись бычить, выясняя, кто самый ценный сыночка. По её скромному мнению, за «папочку» в свой адрес Тренер не убил бы разве что Смита.<br/>— Вон тот шустрила считает, что он твой любимчик, — с ухмылкой проговорила она, подошедшему Тренеру, чуть указывая подбородком.<br/>Тот пожал плечами.<br/>— Всех люблю одинаково, — пробормотал он. — И пижжу тоже, опять не разгрузили стойки, засранцы... Чем обязан, миссис Пирсон?<br/>Розалинд смерила его взглядом и удовлетворенно кивнула.<br/>— Держи, подарок от Микки.<br/>Она протянула ему бумажный пакет. Микки изъявил желание отблагодарить мальцов за участие, хоть и тупорылое, в разборках с русскими - прикупив каждому по шикарным часам.<br/>— Призрак? Что за удар! Сколько можно повторять! Внемли, блять, в последний раз! Снизу-влево! А не снизу-вправо! Ты ему челюсть вынести хочешь, или по щёчке потрепать?! Это твоё клубнично-манговое смузи ещё не переварилось что ли?!<br/>- Тренер!!!<br/>Чуть поморщившись от интенсивности ора, Розалинд поправила волосы.<br/>— Никто никому ничего более не должен. Рэймонд больше вас не потревожит.<br/>Развернувшись на каблуках под обалдевшим взглядом Тренера, она зацокала прочь, не в силах сдержать лукавой улыбки.<br/>Боже, как же она хороша. Как же безумно коварна и умна.<br/>— К Тренеру больше ни ногой, — заявила она, пока Смит распахивал перед ней дверцу кадиллака. — Все в расчёте. Оставляем этого бедного парня в покое.<br/>Проследив, как у Рэймонда дернулся желвак, она удовлетворенно кивнула самой себе. Этот слоу бёрн её категорически не устраивал. Форсировать события она не любила, но этот случай подходил по всем статьям.</p><p>Ну-с, Рэймео и Треньеретта, ваш выход.</p><p>***</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>***</p><p> </p><p>— Ты меня поправь, но работа — это работа, а личная жизнь — это личная жизнь.<br/>— Не всё так просто. Моя работа и есть моя жизнь.<br/>— А, ну раз я теперь не твоя работа, то и в жизни быть не могу?<br/>Рэймонд моргнул, приоткрывая рот, чтобы возразить, но Тренер неожиданно резко встал, махнув рукой.<br/>— Это обидно, знаешь ли.<br/>— Всё не так.<br/>— А как?<br/>Разговор шёл по кругу пятую минуту. Смит стоял столбом, чуть склонив голову и смотрел куда-то в пол. Тренер с досадой вертел в пальцах зажигалку, сообразив, что её забыл кто-то из Карапузов. А значит, надо чекнуть ящички на предмет запрещёнки.<br/>— Колин, Микки ясно дал понять, чтобы я отстал от вас.<br/>— От парней отставай — это да, это здорово. А от меня не надо! Что за дичь!<br/>— Я…<br/>Рэймонд наконец поднял глаза, нахмуриваясь. Тренер молча оглядел его с ног до головы и кивнул.<br/>— Ты. Ага.<br/>— Слушай, ну…<br/>— Вон там дверь. В неё выходят.<br/>Развернувшись, Тренер затопал в другой конец зала, сжимая проклятую зажигалку до рези в большом пальце.<br/>— Колин!<br/>— Дверь, Рэймонд. Ты знаешь, что я был за то, чтобы ты входил, а не выходил. Но у тебя работа.<br/>— Я просто не могу, чт…<br/>— Пока, Рэй. Удачи.<br/>Оказавшись в раздевалке, Тренер отчетливо услышал, как пару минут спустя лязгнула чуть перекошенная створка на выходе.<br/>Надо было трахнуть Рэя ещё тогда, в гостиной. Прямо на том продавленном диване, несмотря на все его сопли и кашель. Выебать, а не сидеть около него на кортах и пускать слюни от умиления, глядя на его разлохматившуюся прическу и трогательные пушистые ресницы.<br/>Закусив от недовольства губу, Тренер хищно оглядел ящики для формы.<br/>— И чья же ты? — зловеще протянул он, переключаясь на следующую проблему.<br/>Нахрен Рэймонда.<br/>Нахрен это всё.<br/>Он тут, значит, всем помогает, за всех вписывается, а его практически мужик — выбрал карьеру. Парни вместо карьеры собрались дуть очередную дрянь.<br/>— Чо-то… наверное… хватит с меня.<br/>Скрипнув зубами, он потянул руку к первой дверце.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Рэймонд ходил по гостиной, не в силах остановиться. От дивана к креслу, от кресла к камину, от камина к духовке.<br/>Вот тут Тренер стоял, а вот тут сидел, а вот тут готовил ему потрясающе вкусный кофе. Веки дёрнулись, Смит схватился за висок, выругавшись в пустоту.<br/>И ведь действительно было пусто. Он всегда был окружен подчиненными, рядом были Микки и Розалинд.<br/>Но впервые в жизни он понял, насколько ему стало тоскливо без пятерых долбоклюев с окраины и одного сурового мужика оттуда же.<br/>Смит посмотрел на наручные часы, дернув рукой. Секунду спустя опять поднял её, и опять. Моргнул.<br/>Да блядский боже!<br/>Посмотрел на часы, на камин, на часы, на камин.<br/>Да ебать.<br/>Часы.<br/>Моргнув, он старательно выдохнул, ощущая, как подрагивают пальцы.<br/>Часы.<br/>Камин.<br/>— Так, — рявкнул он, запрокидывая голову и запуская пальцы в волосы. — Выдохни, выдохни, блять…<br/>Часы.<br/>Моргнув, Рэймонд почувствовал, как в груди неприятно сдавливает.<br/>Часы.<br/>Звонок от двери выдернул его из напряженного созерцания каминной решетки. С трудом оторвав от неё взгляд, он прошелся до входа, успев ещё пять раз посмотреть на циферблат. Если это Дэйв, он засунет ногу ему в задницу, так далеко, что она выйдет у него из…<br/>— Дарова, — на пороге стоял Багзи. За ним толпилась поддержка. — Мы это… пришли типа… перетереть. Пустите нас?<br/>Смит помолчал, сосредотачиваясь на очень серьезном и собранном Карапузе. Молчание затягивалось.<br/>— Мистер Смит, вам не хорошо? — неожиданно с тревогой спросил Призрак. — Мужики, гля, он же белый, как сахар.<br/>— Это всё огнестрел!<br/>— Да он ещё болеет!<br/>— Мошт траванулся?<br/>— А мошт вам сесть?<br/>— А мошт ему лечь?<br/>Они как-то загомонили разом, а Багзи даже руки протянул, словно собирался ловить. Рэймонд не успел среагировать из-за судороги, которая свела низ живота.<br/>— О, точно плохо!<br/>Подхватив его под руку, и закинув её себе на мощное плечо, Базги шагнул в дом. Остальные рассыпались следом. Призрак уже привычным движением полез в кухонный шкаф за банкой с чаем, Эрни звякнул чашкой, осторожно ставя на подставку. Прайм Тайм наливал чайник, а Подбородок придвигал к Смиту стул.<br/>— Таблеточку?<br/>— Душно тут, может, он задохся?<br/>— Галстук ему расслабь.<br/>— Не трогай человека без спроса!<br/>— Может воды?<br/>— Щас чая ёбнем, это надежнее.<br/> Багзи сгрузил его на сидение и встревоженно заглянул в глаза.<br/>— Доктора?<br/>— Не надо, — отмахнулся Смит, немного обалдев от такой бурной деятельности по всей линии фронта. — Со мной все хорошо.<br/>— Когда Тренер говорит это с таким выражением — значит точно нифига не хорошо, — авторитетно заявил Эрни, усаживаясь напротив Рэймонда. — Вот даже тянет так же, «хорошо-о-о», грит.<br/>— А вам сэндвич сделать?<br/>— А в чай сахар надо?<br/>— Быстрые углеводы вещь.<br/>— А мёд может? Вон тут какая-то херня стоит, это мёд?<br/>— Это мёд, — подтвердил Смит, наблюдая, как Подбородок прицеливается на ряд со специями.<br/>Когда, блять, наступил момент, что он стал позволять им такое?!<br/>— Может позвонить кому? — опять ожил Багзи.<br/>Смит примерно представлял как выглядит: бледный, взъерошенный, мокрый от пота.<br/>Он бросил быстрый взгляд на часы. Камин удалось исключить из уравнения, так как там теперь стоял Призрак, разглядывая статуэтки.<br/>— Вы нахера приперлись? — сипло спросил он, старательно выпрямляясь. Мажорская табуретка из дуба без спинки теперь казалась ему пиздецки неудобной. Хотелось опереться на что-то и закрыть глаза.<br/>— А мы… — Багзи обернулся на парней. — Мы тут хотели… ну типа… А вы чо, вы, ну, с Тренером того? Поругались, да?<br/>— Это вообще не наше дело! — перебил его Эрни, нервно протарабанив пальцами по столешнице. — Но вы, ну…<br/>Пятерка огорченно замолчала, не в силах сформулировать мысль даже общими усилиями.<br/>— Давайте, я вам помогу, — медленно и угрожающе начал Смит. Однако Эрни почему-то не отодвинулся, продолжая внимательно на него пялиться. — Я сейчас обрисую ситуацию, а вы просто кивнёте, если она окажется верной.<br/>Карапузы зачарованно кивнули.<br/>Флетчер как-то говорил, что Рэймонду нужно было идти работать в цирк и заклинать тигров там, или змей. Ну или в политики и заклинать людей, что по сути — тот же цирк с всё теми же змеями и тиграми.<br/>Вот только единственный, кто не поддавался чарам — был он сам. Уговорить себя перестать быть таким мудаком не получалось.<br/>— Итак, господа, — начал он. — У меня складывается следующее впечатление. Вы с какого-то чёрта решили, что я являюсь членом вашей маленькой, но гордой стаи. Вы решили, что я влился в ваш бойцово-песенный коллектив, и поэтому у вас есть право приходить ко мне домой, хозяйничать тут, трогать все подряд…<br/>Призрак пристыженно поставил статуэтку, которую вертел в руках, обратно на каминную полку.<br/>-… и всё это основывается на том факте, что у нас с Тренером, как ты выразился Эрни, «шпили-вили»?<br/>— Не, «шпили-вили» были с Флетчером, — возразил тот.<br/>Рэймонд сморгнул. Посмотрел на часы. Сморгнул ещё раз.<br/>— Можете сломать ему челюсть, — предложил Багзи, убийственно стрельнув в друга взглядом. Подбородок молча налил кипятка в заварочный чайник и поставил его перед Рэймондом.<br/>— Щас настоится чутка, — пробурчал он, усаживаясь рядом с красным от смущения Эрни.<br/>— Я вам не нравлюсь, — припомнил он слова Призрака.<br/>Тот подошел к Багзи.<br/>Сука.<br/>Теперь камин стал опять виден.<br/>— Нравитесь, — сердито возразил Прайм Тайм, непривычно молчаливый. — Чо не нравитесь-то! Нравитесь!<br/>— Угу, — ухмыльнулся Смит, опуская голову.<br/>Запястье.<br/>Часы.<br/>— Вы кого-то ждете? Мы… мы быстренько, — заторопился Багзи. — Мистер Смит, вы не думайте, вы нам очень нравитесь… Бля, как по-пидорски… Ой, простите!<br/>— Ты ебанулся, он же тоже гей!<br/>— Он не гей, блять, он бисексуал.<br/>— Ты проверял что ли?<br/>— Ты совсем дебил?<br/>— А чего тогда Светлана орала ему вслед «Рэймонд-Рэймонд, позвони, я скучаю!», когда мы линяли из пентхауса.<br/>— Во-во, и миссис Пирсон её откуда-то знает, всё сходится!<br/>— Миссис Пирсон вообще всё знает и…<br/>— Так, — рявкнул Рэймонд, прекращая балаган. Карапузы резко заткнулись, с хлопками позакрывав рты. — Я вам нравлюсь. Дальше.<br/>— А приходите к нам на Рождество, — твёрдо закончил Багзи.<br/>Смит сощурился, переводя взгляд с одного на другого Карапуза.<br/>— Что?<br/>— У нас напротив зала городской публичный центр, там через неделю будет туса. Все местные будут.<br/>— Приходите, а? — протянул Прайм Тайм.<br/>— Чтобы что?<br/>— Чтобы мы вас с Тренером помирили.<br/>После столь смелого заявления Багзи воцарилась пронзительная тишина. Рэймонд даже не нашелся, что ответить.<br/>— Мы в курсе, что вам типа нельзя и всё такое, но это же Рождество, — опять заканючил Прайм Тайм. — В Рождество надо быть с близкими.<br/>— Это с вами что ли? — фыркнул от неожиданности Смит.<br/>И тут же увидел, как у парней втягиваются лица.<br/>— Нет, не с нами, — чуть более низким голосом чем обычно отозвался Багзи.<br/>— Ребят, слушайте, я повторять не буду. Вы меня с кем-то путаете. Я вам не друг, и Тренеру не друг. И никому вообще не друг…<br/>— Неправда! — неожиданно горячо перебил его Эрни и сердито надулся.<br/>— Пацан, ты что-то сбился…<br/>— Это чё, так сложно? Вот правда? — неожиданно холодно поинтересовался Багзи. — Мы же не хотим вам зла и…<br/>— Еще бы ты зла мне хотел!<br/>Смит уставился на Призрака, тот уставился на него. Смотрел и не опускал глаза.<br/>— Да насрать на нас конкретно, вы хотя бы с Тренером поговорите как мужик.<br/>— Я тебе щас шею сверну.<br/>— Не свернёте.<br/>Смит даже чуть отклонился на своём стуле от возмущения и… неожиданного восхищения.<br/>Гавкнувший на него Эрни вскочил со своего места и сунул руки в карманы. Он принялся покачиваться, переступая, совсем как на ринге.<br/>— Как вы там любите фантазировать?.. — Пристрелю.<br/>— Не пристрелите.<br/>— Это почему же?<br/>— А я вам тоже нравлюсь!<br/>От столько громкого заявления Рэймонд окончательно впал в прострацию.<br/>— Что тут происходит вообще, — пробормотал он, наливая себе чая.<br/>— У Тренера был лучший друг, — неожиданно проговорил Прайм Тайм. — Они служили вместе. Верный кореш, все дела. Он его, типа, не раз выручал. И бабосиками и так, по тыкве кому настучать. И советом, он умеет, вы знаете.<br/>Рэймонд невольно кивнул, отметив, как напряженно Карапузы следят за ним.<br/>— А потом этот друг взял его и прошвырнул. На бешеные бабки. Бате пришлось апартаменты свои продавать, съезжать в наш сраный район. А самое стрёмное, что тот пидорас еще и поссорил его со своей сестрой. Тренер несколько раз случайно обговаривался, что это пиздец предательство. Что эта овца тупая брату поверила, а не ему. Тип столько лет дружбы и всё пошло посрать. И что это обидно.<br/>— Очень, — кивнул Эрни.<br/>— Он такое не выносит вообще, — хмуро добавил Подбородок, вставая за спиной друга.<br/>Смит отпил из чашки, глядя куда-то в пространство.<br/>— И тут значит, появляется мистер Смит.<br/>— Конкретный.<br/>— Чёткий.<br/>— А сам то туда, то сюда.<br/>— То да, то нет.<br/>— А ведь Тренер живой человек, даром что рожа кирпичом.<br/>— Кирпичам тоже бывает больно.<br/>— Ой, Прайм Тайм, заткнись…<br/>Рэймонд даже не заметил, что уже тянет заварку со дна. Помолчав, он отставил чашку и поправил на носу очки.<br/>— А вы, мать вашу, с чего решили мне помочь? — тихо и спокойно спросил он наконец.<br/>Карапузы дернулись.<br/>— Ну вы ж типа… не совсем конченный.<br/>— Эрни!<br/>— Чё?! Я имел ввиду, что он не психопат, как этот ваш Дэйв. Нормальный вроде.<br/>— Нормальный, — кивнул ему в такт Смит. — Я. Нормальный. Заебись.<br/>— Вам нравится Тренер, ему нравитесь вы, в чём, нахуй, проблема вообще?! — неожиданно горестно взвыл Багзи. — Сука, ну чо такого сложного-то?! Вы чо, не можете обкашлять этот вопрос на двоих?! Вы хороший мужик, и батя тоже. Ну почему вы просто уже не трахнетесь! Это отлично помогает.<br/>— Ага, тогда трахни Прайм Тайма, чтобы он больше не пиздел не по делу, — ухмыльнулся Смит.<br/>— Э-э-э, чо?<br/>— Так трах решает же, ну?<br/>Пока парни обалдело переглядывались, Смит налил себе еще чая. Надо же, Призрак запомнил дозировку и насыпал столько, сколько надо.<br/>— Только сначала разрешение спроси, — закончил свою мысль Рэймонд. — А если нет, ограничься носком.<br/>Пять пар глаз вернулись к нему.<br/>— Что?<br/>Карапузы переглянулись. Багзи встал и все тут же подтянулись следом.<br/>— Вы приходите, — проговорил он. — Мы будем ждать, но это похер.<br/>— Он будет ждать.<br/>— Хоть и обиделся пиздец как.<br/>Глядя, как Карапузы гуськом покидают его гостиную (естественно через сад, да что им там так всралось?!), Смит грел пальцы об чашку.<br/>Он не смотрел на часы последние десять минут.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>— Что это, Прайм Тайм?<br/>— Это ваше «не беси меня, сука» лицо, Тренер.<br/>— Почему у меня такое лицо, сынок?<br/>— Я не разгрузил стойку, Тренер.<br/>— Что с твоей памятью? Что происходит? Как ты смог запомнить где тут у нас туалет? Тебя нужно лечить, сынок.<br/>— Электричеством!<br/>— Молчи, Эрни!<br/>Тренер сердито почесал лоб, сдвинув шляпу.<br/>— Убрали всё, Прайм Тайм, на тебе пол. Скажи Банни, что она свободна. Пусть валит закупать шары. БАГЗИ?!<br/>— Тут, Тренер!<br/>— Свози Банни в магаз. Призрак и Подбородок идут с парнями в «Каденс» и сами тараканят заказ. Нехрен за доставку такие барыши слюнявить.<br/>— Да, Тренер.<br/>— Про кого забыл… Эрни, отдай мне ключ, я схожу проверю, что там в центре. Сдется мне, после последнего собрания анонимных онанистов, там стоит слегка побрызгать спиртом на поверхности, стены и стулья.<br/>Заржав, пятерка рассыпалась в нужных направлениях. Тренер вздохнул, позвенев ключами, свесив их с пальцев за кольцо.<br/>Идея провести Рождество для местой шпаны и их друганов с района пришла ему спонтанно. Мамашки и часть папашек внезапно активно инициативу поддержали, принявшись рисовать плакаты, ебашить выпечку и даже где-то отыскался добровольный диджей.<br/>Тренер чувствовал себя директором зоопарка, которого всякие крокодилы и козлы задергали за последние три дня так, что он начал моргать как Рэйм…<br/>— Нахер, — тут же рявкнул он сам себе.<br/>До праздника оставалась всего несколько дней, и дел была херова гора. А этот говнюк пусть идёт лесом.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Квартал раскрасился огнями. Разодетые девчонки, обмотанные мишурой, налетели на Тренера и за пару секунд, осыпали поцелуями, умудрились отщелкать селфи и скрылись на входе. Слегка обалдевший от такого Тренер, даже не успевший сообразить, кто это был, сжал губы, размазывая частично попавшую на них помаду. Во рту стало вяжуще-сладко.<br/>Из-за закрытых дверей орала музыка и долбили басы.<br/>— Что будет с теми, кто пронесет сюда дополнительную алкашку? — сурово поинтересовался он у Багзи.<br/>— Только шампусик для девчонок и немного пунша для парней, — тут же отозвался тот и поправил на голове колпак поверх шапки. — Нарушители пойдут купаться в канал. А ещё их ждёт общественное порицание.<br/>Тренер удивленно поднял брови.<br/>— Ого, хорошо сказал!<br/>— Это так Смит говорил, — брякнул Багзи и тут же заткнулся.<br/>Мимо них важно проследовала мама Призрака. Сам Призрак топал следом, сгибаясь под тяжестью сумок. Что и говорить, его мама умела, любила и злоупотребляла готовкой. Почему её сын всё ещё имел гуманоидные формы и не напоминал Джаббу Хатта для всех было загадкой.<br/>— Хорошие вещи не грех повторить, — наконец сказал Тренер, хлопнув сконфуженного парня по плечу. — Бди, родной. Если увижу хоть одну пьяную рожу — окуну в бочку со льдом сначала его, а потом тебя.<br/>— Так точно! — отсалютовал повеселевший Багзи. — Э-э-э, парни, стопе, курточки распахнули. Досмотр.<br/>— Иди нахер! — отозвались какие-то мелкие пиздюки.<br/>— Щас ты пойдешь, а ну расстегнул!..<br/>Решив не вмешиваться в поисковые работы, Тренер вошел внутрь, быстро миновал зал, расцвеченный огоньками и софитами, и быстро пробрался на кухню, где шуршали мамочки и Эрни.<br/>Женщины споро раскладывали приготовленное по тарелкам, а мелкота на подхвате сновала туда-сюда, относя к танцполу. Эрни тщательно караулил, чтобы никто не спёр подотчётный алкоголь.<br/>— Сколько поймал? — спросил он у него.<br/>— Пятерых, — хмыкнул тот. — Одного прям в полёте. Мне кажется, они пошли на эту авантюру просто из желания покрасоваться друг перед другом.<br/>Тренер уставился на Карапуза, сидящего на кухонной стойке и поджимающего ноги, чтобы дать пройти маме Подбородка.<br/>— Авантюру.<br/>— Бесперспективную, — хмыкнул тот, не заметив тон Тренера. — Я бы даже сказал — заранее обреченную на провал.<br/>— И ты…<br/>— Проебались на выходе, зазвенело всё в штанцах.<br/>Тренер хмыкнул. Долго складно звучать у Эрни не получилось. Но вот о том, у кого он подобное подслушал, думать не приходилось. Чёртового Рэймонда иногда действительно очень внезапно пробивало на долгие заумные философствования, под конец которых Тренер чувствовал мурашки.<br/>Блядский Смит в припадках откровенности говорил такие вещи, которые отзывались где-то глубоко в груди. И то, что он был с ним во многом согласен — теперь бесило.<br/>— Паси периметр. Где Банни и Багзи?<br/>— На втором, вешают шарики на балюструду.<br/>— Балюстраду.<br/>— Ну на ту херню с палочками перил.<br/>Невольно улыбнувшись, Тренер двинул на следующую точку. Заполучив маффин прямо в рот от мамы Прайм Тайма, он благодарно улыбнулся и принялся пережевывать.<br/>Выйдя на задний двор, он оглядел парковку в поисках пикапа от «У Молли».<br/>Апельсин, корица, богическое тесто, его парняги и внезапно хорошая музыка.<br/>И никакого Рэймонда Смита. Это будет отличное Рождество.<br/>— Привет, — проговорили из тени от мусорных баков.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>— Чо, думаешь, придёт? — поинтересовался Призрак, вышедший глотнуть свежего воздуха.<br/>Багзи пожал плечами и поправил на шапке оленьи рога, одетые вторым рядом от колпака.<br/>— Я его не видел.<br/>— А было бы классно, если бы они помирились. Так у нас есть батя. А был бы еще ле папА.<br/>— Ле папА?<br/>— Ну он весь такой типа на понтах. Смит не похож на батю.<br/>— А на мамку? — хмыкнул Эрни, ёжащийся под резкими порывами ветра. — Тренер — батя, а он — мамка.<br/>Троица задумчиво замолкла, в меру способностей представляя себе такую картину.<br/>— Тогда ле папА, — отрицательно покачал головой Багзи. — Он вот ваще ни разу не мамка.<br/>Эрни опять пожал плечами.<br/>— Ну охуеть теперь, — заявил Рэймонд Смит собственной персоной, заставив Призрака прикусить язык, а Багзи и Эрни крупно вздрогнуть, оборачиваясь. — Папка, значит, я вам.<br/>Парни нервно переглянулись, судорожно подыскивая оправдания.<br/>Стряхнув пепел с сигареты, которую зажимал в пальцах, Смит затянулся, прищуриваясь от дыма.<br/>— И где же мой женишок?<br/>Парни синхронно отмерли.<br/>— В зале!<br/>— На кухне!<br/>— На втором видел!<br/>Рэймонд склонил голову, окидывая взглядом каждого по очереди.<br/>— Был на кухне, — покивал Эрни. — Он должен был грузовик встретить, наверное у чёрного выхода. Это через зал напрямки.<br/>Похлопав Карапуза по предплечью, Смит двинулся вперёд. Багзи даже успел подскочить и открыть ему дверь, обдав запахами и теплом нагретого помещения. Рэймон ловко закинул окурок в урну и вошёл.<br/>— Ебать, — выдохнул Эрни, вскидывая руки. — Он пришёл! Он пришёл, мужики!<br/>— Щас замирятся! — закивал Призрак.<br/>Эрни тут же принялся строчить сообщения оставшимся внутри членам банды. Они возбужденно запритопывали на месте.<br/>А спустя мгновение замерли.<br/>— Сука, это выстрел? — обреченно поинтересовался Багзи.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>-… да я мандавошке в глаз с двухсот метров попаду!<br/>— Вы нагло и вызывающе преувеличиваете действительность, уважаемый Тренер. Короче говоря — пиздите!<br/>— Флетчер, ты думаешь, что я не стану бить больного и старого человека?<br/>— Ну про такого не знаю, а меня точно не будешь. Я твоей детке жизнь спас.<br/>— Да ты просто споткнулся и упал на него — это раз. Смит не моя детка — это два.<br/>— Ого, разлад в раю?<br/>Тренер скептически поджал губы, а потом махнул рукой и отпил из предложенной бутылки. Шампанское было явно дорогим и внезапно вкусным. Хотя Тренер и не любил эту гламурную липкую дрянь для трепетных мадам.<br/>— Те чё надо-то уже, а? — Флетчер помялся, осторожно поправляя перевязь с рукой на груди. Крепление не поддавалось, и Тренер, выдохнув в небо, потянулся помочь. — Давай, не трать моё и своё время.<br/>— Розалинд в курсе, что у вас затянувшийся день эротического сурка. Она специально попросила Смита больше сюда не соваться, — со вздохом заявил детектив, чуть покачиваясь от рывков.<br/>— Да похрен, собственно, — пожал плечами Тренер, заправляя шлейку под воротник куртки Флетчера. — Она — не она, без разницы. Рэймонд довольно шустро порешал, что ему таки разборки за траву и мордобой с местными наркотами важнее, чем… остальное.<br/>Чем что, кстати? Секс с ним? Отношения, прости Господи? Тренер даже фыркнул от неожиданности.<br/>Флетчер отобрал у него бутылку и отпил.<br/>— Слушай, Рэй очень непростой человек.<br/>— Да ладно.<br/>Флетчер прикрыл глаза и ухмыльнулся.<br/>— Он был куда-а-а проще, когда мы с ним расставались в последний раз.<br/>Помолчав, он отпил еще и цыкнул сквозь сомкнутые губы.<br/>— Мы с ним… Ну скажем так, мне нравилась его крепкая задница, а ему нравился мой опыт и чувство юмора.<br/>Тренер не поверил бы, если бы лично не слышал, как Смит однажды представился «Раймондо», протянув «р» совсем по-ирландски. Юмор действительно такой себе.<br/>— Его чувство вкуса явно улучшилось.<br/>— Тебе так кажется, — хмыкнул Флетчер, передавая бутылку. — Мы неплохо проводили время, пока синхронно не попали в одну неприятную ситуацию. У меня от неё на память премилый шрам на лопатке, а у Рэя... Вот это вот, видел, как он лицом дёргает?<br/>— Моргает?<br/>— Не, он прям всем лицом как будто морщится. Я… некрасиво конечно вышло, когда я бросил его там, с простреленной ногой…<br/>— Ты его бросил с простреленной ногой?! — возмутился Тренер, чувствуя, как кольнуло в груди.<br/>— Я бы его не вытащил! — слишком громко для искреннего возмущения воскликнул Флетчер, отступая назад. — Там было — или он или я. Если бы я остался, то пристрелили бы и меня.<br/>— Но он же выжил.<br/>— Потому, что это Рэй. Он так просто не сдается. А я нет — я сдаюсь.<br/>— Вот ты гнида.<br/>Флетчер опять пожал плечами, качая головой.<br/>— Никогда не знаешь, как поведешь себя в такой ситуации.<br/>— Ты бросил на поле боя раненного любовника, Флетчер, который, по-твоим словам, на тебя весьма запал и доверился. Раз уж не выкинул из постели после первого же раза, — Тренер неверяще поджал губы, вскидывая брови. — Я думал, ты просто под мальчишку какого левого лёг и вы разбежались.<br/>— Вот поэтому я под пулю и прыгнул, — тихо, но уверенно заявил Флетчер. — Ты думаешь, мне стыдно что ли не было? Да я потом год ни с кем даже ни-ни.<br/>— Ой как наверное Рэю было от этого легче, — скривился Тренер, отпивая.<br/>Бутылка стремительно и внезапно закончилась.<br/>— Короче, я пришёл сказать, чтобы ты его… берёг что ли.<br/>— Берёг? Рэя? Ага, иди, попробуй, — хекнул Тренер, вытирая губы и зашвыривая тару в мусорный контейнер. — Ему теперь нахер никто не упал. Только и знает, что делать «Смит, к ноге», когда в кадре есть Микки.<br/>Флетчер закусил губу, опуская голову, и сунул руку в карман куртки. Тренер уставился на парковку.<br/>— Пошли, прибухнём? — неожиданно для себя предложил Тренер. — Помянем.<br/>— Кого это?<br/>— Мои надежды на «крепкую», как ты выразился задницу, которая сюда больше не сунется, ибо ему сказали «ата-та», а он и рад, видимо.<br/>— Пиздец ты нежный, — покачал головой Флетчер. — Ты вообще понимаешь размер вавки у Рэя в башке? Он и до меня был… своеобразный. А уж потом — вообще… как этот… чёрт… псих-то, из кино…<br/>Тренер поправил шляпу и дернул носом.<br/>— Пошли наебенимся, говорю. Я помог Рэю раз, я помог ему два. Я ему доверился и предложил всё, что у меня было. Микки Пирсон перевесил, что я могу поделать-то?<br/>— Не всё ты ему предложил, — выдал Флетчер, сдаваясь и делая шаг вперёд. — Если его так перекосило, это значит, он на тебя серьёзно запал. Иначе, вы бы просто трахнулись разок, он после тебя сжег бы простыни и успокоился. Поверь, я этих его деток-однодневок в блокнотик записываю.<br/>— С разбитым сердечком?<br/>— Ты за мной следишь? — прищурился Флетчер.<br/>Тренер невольно хмыкнул.<br/>— Я Рэя замуж не хочу, чтобы совсем уж всё предлагать. Да и… я уже немолод, у меня дети, причём ты этих ебантяев знаешь. Такое мало кому понравится в качестве приданного.<br/>— Так ты дай Рэймонду подумать. Чего за него-то решать?<br/>Тренер открыл дверь перед Флетчером, бросая последний взгляд на парковку. Куда, бля, делся его заказ?!<br/>— У меня тоже есть гордость, знаешь ли. И когда за хорошее отношение я получаю ботинком за восемьсот евро под зад, мне, как ни странно, обидно.<br/>Флетчер резко развернулся в дверях и соорудил на лице сложное выражение. Наклонился почти к самому лицу Тренера.<br/>— Ну так. Тоже. Дай. Ему. Под зад. Мать твою.<br/>Они замерли, пялясь друг на друга.<br/>На парковке взвизгнули шины.<br/>Тренер обернулся, увидев черный фургон, который был явно не от Молли. Он юзом зашел на разметку, скрипнув резиной.<br/>— Отошли! — рявкнул со спины появляющийся из темноты коридора Смит с пушкой в руке.<br/>Флетчер, которого рывком затащили в проём, громко охнул от боли.<br/>Тренер отступил следом, закрывая дверь, лихорадочно соображая, кто из детей может внезапно решить выйти подышать с этой стороны здания.<br/>Рэймонд, протиснулся мимо детектива к небольшому окошку в двери, и уставился на улицу.<br/>Грузовик стоял неподвижно, перегородив сразу три парковочных места.<br/>— Сегодня моя очередь быть принцессой? — напряженно поинтересовался Тренер, соображая, чего же теперь делать.<br/>— Не, ты — батя, а я — ле папА.<br/>— Чего? — спросили хором Тренер и Флетчер.<br/>Дверь фургона дрогнула и с лязгом отъехала в сторону. Смит вскинул пистолет.<br/>Раздался выстрел.</p><p>***</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>а я напоминаю, что Большой Дэйв, это тот несчастный Свинолюб</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Тренер и Рэймонд стояли у кухонной стойки, Эрни и Призрак подпирали холодильник, а Флетчер развалился на стуле, прижав к себе раненную конечность.<br/>— Это точно он? — светским тоном поинтересовался Тренер, складывая руки на груди.<br/>— Он, — подтвердил Смит, скептически разглядывая инсталляцию из Большого Дэйва и парнишки в полуобморочном состоянии. — Тебе не показалось, он действительно припёрся сюда.<br/>Привязанный к подельнику, второй парень, вроде Хамми, бестолково моргал и испуганно озирался.<br/>— Серьезно, Дэйв, мы разве не обрисовали тебе ситуацию подробненько? — уточнил Тренер. — Или тебе кофе не понравился и ты за него мстишь? Или понравилось, и ты приехал попросить устроить ещё одно поросячье рандеву?<br/>Дэйв задергался, хрипло затараторив.<br/>— Совсем нет! Совсем! Я хотел, просто… ну, как бы…<br/>Смит, стоявший, опустив руки и все еще держа револьвер перед собой, многозначительно щелкнул предохранителем.<br/>Карапузы переглянулись. Тренер посмотрел на Смита, тот посмотрел на Тренера.<br/>Флетчер утянул с подноса коричный синабон и прицеливался с какого края лучше куснуть.<br/>— А, так ты решил поменяться ролями? Ты приперся сюда, чтобы уже Тренер тебя накуканил? — неожиданно поинтересовался Эрни.<br/>— Что? Нет!<br/>— Тогда зачем ты пытался его пристрелить?<br/>— Да еще и из газового пистолета, — поморщился Багзи. — Не взводи курок, если не готов его спустить.<br/>Реймонд бросил на него быстрый взгляд и улыбнулся в бороду.<br/>— Ну и что нам с тобой делать, Хрюканина ты злоебучая?<br/>Тренер не любил, когда люди ругались, однако у Смита это выходило редко, но метко.<br/>Хрюканина… Наверное, тоже никак не может забыть то видео.<br/>— Я больше… не буду, — повесил голову Дэйв. — Только отпустите, я уеду как можно дальше. И вы никогда…<br/>— Кучеряво шелестишь, — поморщился Призрак. — Уедет он.<br/>— На дно Темзы, например, — предложил Багзи. — Поможем джентльмену?<br/>— Нет!<br/>— Как нехуй-нахуй, — заявил Эрни. — Там на заднем дворе и мешок цемента есть, примотаем к нему.<br/>— Я сейчас позвоню своим ребятам, — заявил молчавший Рэймонд.<br/>— Нет!<br/>— Да, Поросятина. И поверь, будет чуть получше мешка с цементом, но все же… Парни, покараульте, пока Стивен приедет.<br/>Потянув Тренера за рукав в зал, Смит проволок его до входа в соседний пустующий, где временно стояла вся непригодившаяся мебель.<br/>— Прикопаете его? — спросил Тренер, прикрывая за собой дверь, поймав на себе пару удивленных и заинтересованных взглядов от мелкоты на танцполе.<br/>— Больно надо, — фыркнул Рэймонд, опуская в карман сотовый, на котором уже успел отстрочить сообщение. — Поедет по месту прописки. Восток Ливерпуля — уже достаточное наказание.<br/>Развернувшись, он поправил очки, а потом снял их и сунул в карман.<br/>— Я пришёл извиниться.<br/>— И по ходу следования — сравнял счет. Этот придурок мог и попасть в меня, — хмыкнул Тренер, пожимая плечами. — Ничья, Рэй.<br/>— У меня деловое предложение, — серьезно заявил тот, подходя почти вплотную.<br/>— Да? И какое же? — насторожился Тренер, смерив Смита взглядом. — Очередной гениальный план.<br/>И тут Рэймонд облизал пересохшие губы.<br/>Тренеру.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>— Боже, как больно!<br/>— Хватит ныть! Я помогаю тебе!<br/>— ПРЕКРАТИ МНЕ ПОМОГАТЬ!<br/>— Тяни, Багзи!<br/>— СУКА! ЧТОБ ТЫ СДОХ!<br/>— Держи-держи-держи, щас свалится!<br/>— Слева! Слева не там, скотина!<br/>— Снизу! Снизу держите!<br/>— О-о-о-о, моя жопа…<br/>— Это была… плохая идея, — скептически заявил Смит, отпивая из бокала, глядя в сад через распахнутые настежь двери. — Прямо очень плохая.<br/>— Да ладно! — с энтузиазмом отозвался Тренер. — Дай им еще минуту.<br/>— Я не смогу спрятать пять трупов сразу, — мрачно отозвался Рэймонд, с усилием отрываясь от батальной сцены на своей лужайке.<br/>— Сможешь-сможешь, — подбодрил его Тренер, увлеченный процессом и прослушавший основной посыл. — Погоди, щас… Вот!<br/>Духовка пискнула, и он с довольным видом извлек шарлотку, грохнув противнем о столешницу. По кухне поплыл потрясающий запах яблок и корицы. Рэймонд отстраненно отметил, что его почти не волновал бедлам, который Тренер устроил в приступе кулинарной одержимости. Он бы вообще никогда не подумал, что такой мужик как Тренер умеет, а главное любит готовить. Со всеми отягчающими в виде применения весов, мерных стаканчиков и прочих приблуд, которые в изобилии водились у Смита, но которыми он сам практически не пользовался.<br/>— … нога! Нога!<br/>— У тебя есть ещё одна, хватит мандеть!<br/>Рэймонд вернулся к увлекательному зрелищу, прикидывая сколько Карапузов останется в живых после окончания процесса сбора новой установки барби, которую выпросили, а теперь пытались хотя бы правильно составить, чтобы начать подключать.<br/>Зловредное веселье смешалось с какой-то отеческой нежностью, при виде того, как пятеро здоровых парней корячатся, соображая, почему детали в виде тяжеленных блоков никак не желают складываться воедино.<br/>Смит, конечно, мог бы им подсказать, что это лишь две части из трех, и третья посылка запоздала из-за пробок, но он молчал. Хотя бы потому, что в самом начале процесса ему довольно покровительственно сказали, чтобы он не лез, они всё сами. И вообще идите, папА, виски там своё посюпайте, Шопена или ещё какой нудёж послушайте.<br/>Смит фыркнул, дал леща за «папА» и ушёл.</p><p>Рэймонд хмыкнул, налил бренди, включил Роулингса погромче и принялся наблюдать. Тренера, не привыкшего просто так находиться в пространстве, тем временем обуял кулинарный зуд, и он, приободрившись после разрешения, распотрошил оба холодильника, залез в морозильник, поцокал на мини бар, из которого реквизировал коньяк для начинки. Не то, чтобы Смит думал, что Тренер у себя дома вместо ужина сосёт неразмороженные куриные окорочка. Но всё же такая страсть и умение были внезапными. Приятно внезапными.<br/>И вообще Тренер выглядел так, будто тут и был. С самого дня въезда Смита в особняк. Не желая портить свою фирменную тартановую куртку, он разоблачился, оставшись в темной футболке, и теперь увлеченно что-то с чем-то смешивал, хмыкал над ароматным паром, щелкал тумблерами.<br/>Рэймонд, наблюдавший за этим с пристальным вниманием, решил, что всё же попытается уговорить Тренера сходить с ним в салон «У Рона» и прикупить пару стильных рубашек. На нём это всё будет сидеть просто прекрасно. У Тренера определенно был свой стиль и он вовсе не ходил, как пожеванный бомжами Большой Дэйв, но рубашка бы ему точно не была бы лишней. И хорошие ботинки. Да и брюки этой горячей заднице абсолютно точно не помешали бы.<br/>— Подошла! Подошл…<br/>— Блять!<br/>— Не лови ее деби… Ну вот. Он жив?<br/>— Я жив.<br/>— Жаль! Жаль, Эрни!<br/>— С-с-сука, и чо, разбилась?<br/>— Да вроде нет.<br/>— Смит нам ебало на ноль поделит за такое…<br/>— Может, все-таки посмотрим в инструкцию, а?<br/>— Да нахрена, вот это сюда, а это сюда.<br/>— Вы чо, блять, тут все на кетамине?! Я один вижу, что в треугольное отверстие нельзя запихнуть КРУГЛУЮ мать её трубу!<br/>— «Продольный патрубок необходимо закрепить у радиального амбушюра»…<br/>— Хорош, Багзи, щас дьявола вызовешь.<br/>Рэймонд прикрыл двери, отставляя бокал на каминную полку.<br/>— Когда эти сломаются, заведем новых, милая? — спросил он у спины Тренера.<br/>— Я те заведу. Этих сначала до ума довести надо.<br/>Рэймонд окончательно отвлекся от вида валяющихся по газону Эрни и Подбородка, не поделивших последнюю бутылку лимонада. Одобрив Прайм Тайма, принимающего ставки от друганов, он дернул за шнур, задергивая плотные шторы.<br/>Подойдя к Тренеру, он обхватил его руками и уложил голову на плечо.<br/>— Ну? Чего?<br/>— Оставайся после ужина, а?<br/>Тренер что-то невнятно промычал.<br/>— Это «да»?<br/>— Рэй, я боюсь, что сегодня мне будет нужен перерыв. После того, что мы устроили вчера. И нет, я не про сломанную стену в подсобке… Так вот, мне нужен перерыв.<br/>— Не нужен тебе перерыв, — хмыкнул Смит ему в затылок.<br/>— Еще как ну…<br/>— Не нужен.<br/>Тренер извернулся и посмотрел ему в глаза.<br/>— О как, щедро. Впрочем, ты вчера всё видел и прочувствовал, понимаешь, на что идешь?<br/>Смит уже запустил руки ему за пояс штанов, ощупывая предмет разговора.<br/>— Бросай носить ремни, Тренер.<br/>— Да? А вчера не жаловался, или тебе понравилось, как он сидел на твоих?.. Хорош, лапать, парни увидят.<br/>Ладонь Рэймонда огладила все, до чего дотянулась через плотную ткань.<br/>— Им некогда, они пытаются сковырнуться посредством сбора камеры вытяжки.<br/>— Да, им бы с Икеи хотя бы начать, — вздохнул Тренер, разворачиваясь и хватая Смита за зад. — Ну знаешь, «возьмите Фюгле и запихните его в Хюнянги».<br/>Рэймонд тут же запихнул ему язык в рот, едва не угодив рукой в салатницу за спиной Тренера. Что-то тренькнуло, но они не обратили на это внимание, продолжая.<br/>— Подышать! — заявил Тренер, отстраняясь и прогибаясь назад. Бросив быстрый взгляд на конфорки, он вернулся к улыбающемуся Смиту. — Расслабься, Рэй, меня можно выпускать из рук, я никуда не собираюсь деваться.<br/>Смит пожал плечами, нехотя разжимая хватку.<br/>— Я позвал тебя в бар, а у тебя тренировка. Я позвал тебя на скачки, а у тебя бой. Я позвал тебя потрахаться…<br/>— И я пришёл. Кстати, в следующий раз попробуем пройти дальше коридора. Трахаться на пачках с порошком мне понравилось, но не очень. Я до сих пор пахну «японским ландышем».<br/>— То есть, мне сделать вывод, что ты хочешь только это роскошное тело, раз ходишь только по таким приглашениям? А поговорить?<br/>Тренер от души хмыкнул, оглядывая разведшего в стороны руки Смита.<br/>— Соглашусь, твои широченные плечи сыграли свою роль, — признал он, обходя Рэймонда. — Потому, что если бы они не были…<br/>— Тренер! — ворвавшийся в гостиную Эрни, успевший мгновенно разуться на границе, рванул впёред. — Скажите ему!<br/>— Нет, это вы ему скажите! — пробасил из-за спины Багзи, складывая руки на груди. — Дубина!<br/>— Но по инструкции!.. — в бессильной злобе завопил Эрни.<br/>У дверей молча разулся Прайм Тайм. Подбородок уже просочился к камину и уселся перед ним, упираясь ногами в решётку.<br/>— Мистер Смит, — умоляюще протянул Прайм Тайм. — Ну хоть вы скажите! Так же правильно?<br/>Он протянул Рэю сложную конструкцию из крепежей. Тот молча обозрел предложенное и покачал головой.<br/>— Вообще без понятия, мужики. Тем более, ещё не пришла коробка с решеткой и установкой под гриль.<br/>В комнате воцарилась гробовая тишина. Тренер, подняв брови, оглядывал остолбеневших Карапузов.<br/>— Там… не хватает деталей? — отмер Багзи.<br/>— Нет, — спокойно подтвердил Смит, беря свой бокал и отпивая.<br/>— А вы… но вы… вот ты говнюк! — обалдело протянул Призрак из-за спины Багзи.<br/>— Не в ту сторону воюешь, парень, — ехидно усмехнулся Рэй. — Я предлагал свою помощь. Мне сказали — идти, пить виски. Что это, сынок?<br/>Призрак насуплено глянул на стакан в руке Смита и отвернулся.<br/>— Играет не Шопен, но часть с музыкой я тоже выполнил, — продолжал веселиться Рэймонд.<br/>— Так, — поднял ладони Тренер, видя, как набычились парни. — Давайте перекусим, дождемся курьера, а потом уже по ситуации, да?<br/>— А бывшая у бати тоже была та еще стерва. Он принципиально таких выбирает?<br/>— Ваще.<br/>— Что?!<br/>— Что? Это не я, я ничего не говорил.<br/>Карапузы быстро рассыпались по стульям, переглядываясь.<br/>— Ох, простите, забыл сказать, служанку отпустил, — не мог остановиться Рэймонд, ощущая непонятное веселье. — Чего упали — накрываем.<br/>— Можно тут вещи трогать? — робко спросил Эрни.<br/>— Да вы тут уже всё перетрогали.<br/>— Как ты Тренера.<br/>— Что?! Кто это пизданул?! — гавкнул тот.<br/>— Что?<br/>— Кто?<br/>— Где?<br/>— Тренер, ты гонишь, тебе надо отдохнуть, отпуск там. А то уже глюки от усталости.<br/>Смит улыбнулся в бокал.<br/>— Тренер очень любит море, — едва слышно шепнул Эрни, пробираясь между Рэем и столом.<br/>И пока Смит соображал, нахера ему эта информация, Призрак расколотил тарелку из венецианского сервиза.<br/>Все молча уставились на место крушения, а потом синхронно на Рэймонда. Тот с<br/> философским видом, не морщась, допил одним глотком.<br/>— Да ну и нахрен.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Питер Флетчер сидел и скучал. Ещё он немного страдал, но больше для проформы. Смит окончательно и бесповоротно подпустил к себе мерзкого ирландишку, Большой Дэйв слинял из Лондона, Розалинд объявила, что если еще увидит его около своего мужа — лично кастрирует.<br/>Простреленная рука болела, коньяк закончился, в баре было совсем пусто, и ему было даже не к кому поприставать, чтобы расслабиться.<br/>Поэтому, когда на соседний стул опустился Рэймонд, Флетчер едва подавил порыв потереть глаза.<br/>— Раймондо?<br/>— Держи.<br/>По стойке проскользил плотный конверт. Смит разлюбил долгие прелюдии, это Флетчер уже успел уловить. Его сладкий как карнавальная вата мальчик стал настоящим леденцом, хер раскусишь, только язык рассадишь до крови.<br/>— Блять, Пит, ты говоришь это вслух, — поморщился Раймонд, кивая бармену и указывая на снифтер Флетчера и следом два пальца.<br/>Он уже сто лет не называл его Питом. Флетчер расстроенно пожал плечами.<br/>— Откупаешься от меня?<br/>— Премия.<br/>Рэймонд взял бокал и отпил. Флетчер тоскливо пригубил свой.<br/>— Слушай, Рэй, а ты меня хоть любил вообще?<br/>— По-моему, это было очевидно.<br/>— Было?<br/>— Ну естественно было, Пит.<br/>Рэймонд повернулся к нему и с неодобрением посмотрел на перевязь.<br/>— Не влезай в большие дела. Бери деньги, езжай куда-нибудь, где тепло, как ты всегда хотел.<br/>— Я хотел с тобой! — капризно заявил Флетчер.<br/>— Ты хотел только с самим собой, — поморщился тот. — Хорош прибедняться. Вали из Лондона, тут тебе уже точно делать нечего.<br/>— Тут мой дом! — патетично воскликнул тот.<br/>— Ты из Манчестера.<br/>— Как ты…<br/>— Блять, Пит, что мне сделать, чтобы ты уехал? Не то, чтобы я сильно расстроюсь, но вид твоей простреленной башки меня точно не порадует.<br/>Флетчер смерил его печальным взглядом, подпустив в общий облик трагичности. Рэймонд моргнул и поджал губы.<br/>Ты смотри, это все еще на него работает.<br/>— Черт, Пит, серьезно, пакуйся и вали. По приезду жги паспорт под пальмой и наслаждайся жизнью с местными загорелыми мальчиками.<br/>— Как скажешь, Рэй, как скажешь.<br/>Он выпил залпом, сморщился и протянул конверт со стойки. Уже обходя Смита, все еще сидящего на табурете, он затормозил.<br/>— Ну ты же знаешь, да? Что я не хотел тогда… тебя бросать.<br/>— Угу.<br/>Флетчер поправил остопиздевшую перевязь, впивающуюся в шею и плечо сразу. Оглядел Рэймонда с ног до головы, остановившись на губах. Блять.<br/>— Ты меня когда-нибудь пр…<br/>Смиту даже не пришлось вставать, чтобы осторожно притянуть его к себе и поцеловать.<br/>— Не возвращайся, — тихим уговаривающим тоном проговорил он, чуть отстраняясь. — И спасибо, что прикрыл.<br/>Флетчер только открыл было рот.<br/>— Но я тебя прикрывать не собираюсь, — уже холоднее проговорил Смит, окончательно выпуская его. — Больше — нет. Пальмы и море. Или канава и дыра в голове, Пит. Прощай.<br/>— Пальмы, — тут же кивнул Флетчер, захлопываясь. — Прощай.<br/>Развернувшись, он бодро направился к выходу, чувствуя, что внутри бурлит не то восторг, не то слезы, не то желание вернуться и дать Смиту в нос.<br/>Победили пальмы.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Погода была премерзейшая. Дул ледяной ветер; снег, мешаясь с дождем, просто напросто рушился с серого свинцового неба. Всё в шаге от дорожек хлюпало, чвякало и было отвратительно мокрым.<br/>Рэймонд, завернувшись в пальто, шарф и натянув шапку почти до соприкосновения с оборотами этого самого шарфа, стоял и рассматривал Тренера, который, опершись на перила, смотрел на море.<br/>Смотрел с таким глубоким задумчивым видом, что Смиту внезапно пришло в голову, что это его напускное благодушие вполне могло быть результатом целенаправленной работы над собой.<br/>Сейчас, несмотря на спокойный и умиротворенный вид, Тренер выглядел почти чужим, с чуть прикрытыми от ветра глазами и насупленными бровями.<br/>— Это какой-то вид извращений, наверное, — пробубнил Смит в крупную вязку. — Я еще не встречал людей, которым нравится… такое.<br/>— Это называется природа, Рэй. Прекрасная в своей необузданности.<br/>— Ага-угу…<br/>— Пожри песок эдак с год, — буркнул Тренер. — Когда эти блядские песчинки везде, в бутерах, воде, на зубах, в волосах…<br/>— Я понял.<br/>-… в носу, глазах, ты им ссышь, а ещё полная жопа песка, потому что им ты подтираешься и…<br/>— Я понял, тихо-тихо. Осторожно возьми свои плохие воспоминания, положи их на пол и толкни ногой ко мне.<br/>Тренер улыбнулся, отрываясь от созерцания грязно-серых барашков на заливе.<br/>— Спасибо, это будут отличные выходные.<br/>— С погодой я угадал. Нам не придется выходить из номера, — довольно пробурчал Смит, пряча обледеневшие руки в карманы. — Пошли в тепло.<br/>— Да, пошли тебя отогревать. И кстати, кто из парней меня сдал?<br/>— Они хотят бате только добра, это прямая цитата.<br/>— Им просто нравится твой дом и барби. Они думают, что если мы будем трахаться, им еще долго можно будет к тебе ходить играть на лужайке. Хотя, ты все-таки умудрился им зайти.<br/>— И только поэтому я еще не снял с крыши Прайм Тайма, который сидит там с утра с биноклем.<br/>— Что?..<br/>— Меня греет мысль, что его яйца сейчас звенят как церковные колокола.<br/>— Я сейчас позвоню этому долбоклю!..<br/>— Не-не, пусть сидит, его скоро сменит Подбородок, если я правильно запомнил их расписание. Пока они все не запоют фальцетом — не смей звонить! Батя их слишком любит и бережёт. А я научу этих сопляков, что такое качественная засада. В пять им принесут пиццу, кстати.<br/>— Ты коварен.<br/>— Я прагматичен. Если кто-то из них помрёт от переохлаждения — ты расстроишься, и у меня не будет секса. Но воспитательный момент должен присутствовать, как считаешь?<br/>— Считаю — да. Но шторки… задёрнем, я на людях такое не могу.<br/>— Пожалуй, да, если Карапузы начнут еще и заикаться от увиденного… Хотя, учитывая какую музыку они пишут — никто особо и не заметит.<br/>— Окей, пусть сидят до пяти.<br/>— Надеюсь, ебанет шторм.<br/>— Что?<br/>— Ничего, шагай в тепло. Если хочешь, сделаем это в джакузи, чтобы вода, много воды. И пузырьки.<br/>— Ага, та пена с хрюшкой на… а-а-а, ч-ч-чёрт, я опять вспомнил то видео…<br/>— Ёп твою, Тренер, ну какого чёрта… Теперь я тоже…<br/>— М-м-м… вторая минута была… хм-м-м-м…<br/>— Так, предлагаю сделать перерыв, глянуть, скажем, Рокенрольщика?.. А потом продолжим.<br/>— А потом продолжим.<br/>— Даже странно, что парням не пришло в голову наложить на свинячий видеоряд свой бит.<br/>— Вообще-то пришло.<br/>— Да?! Почему я не видел?!<br/>— Мы решили, что ты и так нервный.<br/>— Спасибо за заботу, блять.<br/>— Всегда пожалуйста. И пошли внутрь, ради бога.<br/>— Что ты… не надо махать Прайм Тайму! Всему тебя надо учить. Хочешь занять свои руки — займи мной.<br/>— Уговорил.</p><p>***</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>